The Power of Infinity
by KingMe121
Summary: This is a story that...well I thought of: A young man, discovers that he is given the power of that of a god. what will he do with it? Will he destroy and conquer, or save and control others. Like and Review please. I OWN NONE OF THE SPACE IN THIS! the only thing I own is my characters and the story. Blood so now this is Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

***In the middle of the universe***

"With Thanos' death, the search for the gauntlet has become stagnant, so I say the council sends the gauntlet and a single stone to a human whom has a chance to conquer everything." A hooded figure states as 3 other all powerful godlike beings think. They have had barely any entertainment since Thanos fell to the Avengers. Besides, a new being who has some thoughts and a conscience should be... exciting.

"We have considered the offer. What would you have the stone be and what of the human?" The head council member states as a smirk appears on his face.

"I suggest we give it to a human who feels he is nothing and if you will my lords," The hooded figure says bowing slightly, "May I guide him, and teach him of the gauntlet that he will gain?"

The three beings nod, though the one on the left glares at the figure, " _We will remove your powers and make you only as strong as an Asgardian_ "

The hooded figure, irritated by the left's only restriction, nods knowing he has no choice. He materializes the Gauntlet and the Power Stone as he scatters the rest of them among the universe. Finally, he vanishes, teleporting to Earth, hiding his presence from everything and one.

 ***In a small apartment on the upper sideof New York***

A boy around the age of 19 walks into his apartment after a long day at work, his black hair fuzzy around his ears and almost reaching his shoulders, sighs and sits on his couch, turning on the tv.

"The hell? More news about the Avengers?" sighing, he keeps flicking through the channels. "I know they saved the universe, but come on people you need to fend for yourselves." He stands up, unable to find anything on that seemed appealing and decided to take a shower.

While he is in there, the Shadowed Figure appears in his apartment, setting the Gauntlet and Stone down onto the table, sitting itself on the couch waiting for its new "master" to arrive. The sound of the water going off catches the attention of the figure as it seems to fade out of existence, as well as the Gauntlet and Stone, so that the boy may have a bit more time to remain as a "normal" human being for a few seconds longer.

"Phew. Just what I needed, especially-" The boy catches himself as he sees the Figure and the items in his apartment. "Who, in the ever loving gift of Christ, are you?" the boy nearly screams as he looks at the being and glares into the hood.

The being chuckles slightly, as it stands up and removes its hood. Underneath is a being that just radiated strength, hair of waving gold and a strong jawline curve into a smile as the being turns to the boy and smirks towards him.

"Isaac Greyson, you are a mortal man yet you almost scream at a being that is the equivalent of your 'God'?"

The boy, now named Isaac, glares at the being seeming undeterred at his statement of him saying he has the power of God. "I don't care, you busted into my home and just sat on my couch. Again, who are you?'"

Once again, smirking, the being stands up and pats Isaac on his shoulder. "I am a being known as The One Who Gives Gifts, and as the little title states I am a being who gives gifts to mortals throughout the universe. Though, saying that would be to annoying for you I take it, so I suggest calling me One." the newly proclaimed 'One' states in a little bit of a drawn out speech. Isaac glares at him with a hint of wanting to punch him.

"Okay, ' _One,_ '" Isaac states as sarcastically as possible, "What is this gift that you want to give me, that makes you break into my house?"

One just casually smirks and gestures over to the table where a large golden gauntlet with a pulsating purple stone sitting under the index finger, almost humming slightly. Walking over to it, One picks it up and hands it to Isaac.

"This is the Infinity Gauntlet. It is an object that, by itself, is virtually just a glove that hits hard." Saying this, One makes the Gauntlet right-handed before Isaac's very eyes, and slips it onto his hand. "Yet there are six extremely powerful stones spread across the universe, and you are lucky that the ones over me has given you just one of them." Pointing at the purple stone, he continues. "This is the Power Stone. An item that can increase any attack or weapon to an even greater strike. It is the one that strengthen all the other ones and can give the most powerful, the Soul Stone, the power that Thanos wished."

Isaac jolts slightly, as he realizes that he has seen the Gauntlet on the news, where Thanos, a raving mad worshipper of Death, laid dead himself with his arm severed and the Gauntlet burned into his flesh, fused by an intense heat.

Seeing the mixture of surprise, fear and slight disgust in Isaac's face, One sighs as he looks at him. "Do not worry, his hand was long since removed and the Gauntlet itself has been purified."

This barely calms Isaac down as he remembers another little fact that Tony Stark, a billionaire AND Iron Man himself, spoke about this item along with the stones to be some of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the universe. Thanos planned to use the Gauntlet to erase half the people in the universe, and the beings over One has given it to a human just barely getting out of his teenage years.

Isaac takes a shaky breath before looking into One's golden swirling eyes, and says two simple words, "Why me?"

One smiles as he knew Isaac would ask this question "Because Isaac, the Stones seems to resonate with you, calling to you. This is why we have agreed to allow you to use it. Besides, the ones over me wished to see what you would use it for and how."

With that he hands Isaac one last thing, a small coin with an insignia of the Gauntlet on one side, on the other was a picture of the One's face. "If you need any of my help flip that and let it crash onto the ground. The ones over me have...restricted my powers where I am not as strong as I should be, but I can help you how I will." He starts walking towards the door before Isaac calls to him.

"Stop! You say that I can use these and the 'Stones resonates with me' but what does that mean? And what do you expect me to do now? Claim the other stones and conquer the universe?" as soon as that last question leaves his lips he realizes that yes that was the plan. It was especially confirmed when One turns around with a wide evil grin and a cold whirlpools of gold as eyes. "Fine, I get it. Then how am I going to find them, as you said the stones spread throughout the universe, how am I going to get out there? I don't have a spaceship or millions of money?"

One's smile grows wider as he facepalms. "That's right I almost forgot, your ship and the credits you will need to buy stuff from anyone that meets you." he snaps his finger as a map of upper N.Y appears before Isaac, an X marking a spot in the middle of a park. With the map is a small credit card like object which he takes and stuffs into his pocket grumbling slightly.

"And what about this?" Isaac glares and points at the Gauntlet. "I bet as soon as I am seen with this everyone across the universe and back will be out for my head!"

Once again, smirking, Isaac is really starting to hate that smirk, One pulls out an amulet about the size of a regular necklace and puts it on his neck.

"This is able to disguise the Gauntlet, the only ones who would know of it are people who you either let see it, or they hold another stone."

"Okay, at least give me a hint about where the first stone is so that I don't just fly around aimlessly."

"The first location is already on your ship's computer." With that he finally leaves Isaac's apartment with the most powerful weapon on his hand, a map to ship, and an adventure of a lifetime. At least he won't be bored anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac, who is fiddling with the map, finally ends up in front of the area where the ship should be. He starts investigating the area and he finally finds it...by bumping his head on it.

"Son of a-" Isaac holds his head as the ship starts to come out of camo mode, soon leaving him amazed. It is pure black with red stripes around the wings, estimating to about the size of a subway train. Isaac blinks a couple times as the hatch door starts opening and a robotic voice speaks.

"Hello Isaac Greyson, I am Eve your on board computer and I am here to assist you." Isaac climbs into the ship as 'Eve' informs him of how to fly, where he can rest, and where he can get food from. Isaac finishes up his routine and checks to see if there are any new clothes for later, surprisingly (or maybe not that surprisingly), there are plenty of clothes in the ship especially ones that can fit him.

"Eve which stone are we hunting first and where is it?" Isaac states as he has a bologna sandwich and going to the bridge of the vessel.

"We will be hunting the Time Stone on the planet Ni Alga."

"And how do we know that the Time Stone is on that planet?"

"We know b/c there is a very strong presence of Time in the area, that is all we have on the area." Isaac just nods his head as he thinks of all that's happened. "There is also an area where we will need to restock on fuel on the way."

"Wait are you saying that you don't have some kind of unlimited magic fuel?" Isaac smirks and chuckles slightly at the the irony of the situation.

"I may be from One, but I am still bound by the needs of ships." Eve kinda snaps as Isaac's smirk grows wider.

"Well, you are one sassy A.I." Chuckling Isaac starts the ship to lift off.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away from the ship, 3 kids are playing around. Suddenly, a large empty spot in the park, starts blasting a full load of sound and lights. The kids look, jaws dropped, as the ship starts lifting out of the park, heading straight up and flying out nearly disappearing. The kids glance at each other before they scurry off to tell their parents about the spaceship that just appeared out of nowhere before flying off.

*Back with our main character*

Sitting on the bridge in front of the main computer, Isaac is scrolling through the onboard computer, looking at some of the Power Stone's abilities on display. Mostly the videos and pics are of empowering the Soul Stone and destroying planets.

"But if it can empower any kind of attack why stop at those?" Thinking to himself Isaac continues watching and seeing everything.

After a long bit of time flying through space, Eve informs Isaac that they are getting close to the outpost. She directs him to 2 items. One of them was a mask that will help him breathe in space, disguise his voice and face, and communicate to Eve while separated from the ship. The other was a gun that has the shooting mode, which shoots pure energy (because Marvel Space), and a melee mode which turns into an energy sword with a gun handle. Both of these modes of the weapon was able to be increased by the Power Stone which would allow them to destroy a lot more than needed.

Putting on the mask the ship's hangar opens up as he walks out staring at the area looking amazing.

*In the tavern like area on the outpost*

A bar like area with plenty of people drinking and eating. In the corner, not eating nor drinking anything, a silver looking woman sits by herself as a masked man walks in and sits at the center table and orders some water to drink. Some of the people in the bar turn and watch him, usually masked figures do come through but this one is just strange. Then something else happens that is extremely strange: The Boss arrived at the bar.

The Boss is a giant of a man who has stubby little fingers each adorned by plenty of golden rings. A moustache that seems to cover a good chunk of his face, and about 3 chins of skin. The Boss rarely comes out of his little box in the upper areas where he can have anything he wanted. The Boss also owns the entire outpost and controls what goes in and out.

"I take it you're the one with the interesting ship, eh?"

With a synthesized voice the masked man responds, "If you mean the ship in the center of the fuel refill, then yes I am the one with the 'interesting ship'."

"Well I really like it and I want it, so you are going to take...3.4 trillion credits and I am going to use it to my benefit." Showing the masked man a card with a credit symbol on it and setting it on the table. The man looks at it and thinks it over though everyone knows what's going to happen. He is going to accept buy an even better ship then get killed by The Boss, just like everyone else, but the guy does something no one expects.

"Sorry but that ship was a gift from a friend of mine, and it would be rude to sell it even for the amount of credits that you are willing to give. Sorry, but please leave me alone." As everyone stares at him a part of his mask disappears to reveal his mouth and he drinks his water.

The Boss' face gets wrapped in rage and swipes the drink out of his hand. "You WILL give it to me, or I may have you thrown out of here without your ship nor your mask!" growling the Boss glares into the mask as the man chuckles slightly.

"How about this you pick the strongest guy on the entire outpost and I will fight them. I win you leave me alone and you don't try to get a kind of revenge. Your man wins you get my ship, and you don't pay me anything. How about that?" The woman in the corner blinks abit at the balls on this new guest as Boss' face turns a deep dark red.

"FINE!" hissing the boss snaps his fingers as the silver woman stands up sighing and walking over. "This is X1-X an android that I bought who has plenty of power behind her, who will be the one you are fighting." The man nods his head as he orders another cup of water.

"We can fight later now how about you leave so I can enjoy my meal." The man states as he waves the Boss away who does step away grumbling as X1-X looks over to the masked man and sits next to him.

"You know you are not going to win right? Even if you do your going to die, why even risk it?"

"I know of this 'Boss' reputation and I am not going to fall for his games. Besides when he tries to beat me for my gear I will make sure that the other thugs around the outpost knows about it and will lose ALL respect for him." chuckling he continues with his drinks.

"If you say so, can you at least tell me your name before I more than likely kill you. As you heard I am X1-X."

"My name is Isaac Greyson and well I doubt you are gonna kill me." Isaac now continues drinking and before he leaves states this. "Put this on Boss' tab since more than likely he'll try to kill me later."

*In the Arena area (because of course there would be one)*

"Isaac, are you sure about this? You are just a human they will not think you are going to survive this."

"I know but I plan to test out the stone and see if I can use it well enough and not be caught. Besides this bastard has been using his money and influence to get what he wants, and I am going to tear his reputation apart to win."

"And maybe get that android with you?"

"She seems miserable ok. She is like you an A.I. that has a personality and she is miserable being property to a glutton and I wanna help."

"And this new plan of yours is gonna help her huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I am gonna try and succeed"

After the conversation the bell rings and Isaac walks into the arena looking around. There were a lot of people here just to see him get killed. Isaac chuckles to himself and starts going to the center of the place as X1-X walks towards him, and smiles at him sadly as the screens on top switches to Boss' face.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, today we have a little bout between:

Android model X1-X, who is my personal battle droid who will be fighting for me.

The other is a human named Isaac and he is the one that challenged me for the rights of his life and his ship." The crowd starts yelling and booing at Isaac's description as he waits for the fight to start.

"The rules of the fight is only one thing: No running away!

Now let the battle begin!" The bell rings out as X1-X starts running towards Isaac.

Her fist goes towards Isaac's face, that will be as strong as a cannonball shot from a cannon, where he catches it easily barely even flinching at the force. The crowd's voices shush up as Isaac lets go of her fist and his eyes glow a faint purple as he slams his fist straight into X1-X's stomach sending her flying across the stadium. The crowd starts murmuring as Isaac starts walking over to her smirking underneath his mask at the surprise on her face.

"Well that was interesting." X1-X jumps up and starts punching Isaac, sometimes getting countered and getting a cough out of each other. Once again Isaac's eyes glow purple as he grabs her arm and rips it right out the socket, and throwing it to the side as everyone just blinks and stares in surprise. X1-X just grimaces and uses her good arm to punch him across the face sending him staggering. Touching his chin smiling over at her.

"Ok now that was a good puch, haha." Laughing abit Isaac rushes X1-X and rips her other arm off as she tried to punch him again and throwing it over to her other arm.

"Just surrender you won't win, not even close."

"Yeah I know," sighing abit she looks at the crowd and calls out "I, X1-X, willingly give up this fight! There is now way I would be able to win!" The crowd starts to cheer as Boss walks out sneering as he goes to Isaac.

"You won your right to leave, so go-" he then looks over at X1-X and glares "you are going to be trashed, you are useless." Boss scoffs as he goes to grab X1-X's shoulder.

"Leave her alone. If you are going to trash her how about you let me have her? I am mostly alone anyway." X1-X's face lifts into a sorta happy face while Boss scoffs some more before turning around and leaving.

"Thanks, for everything really I can-"

"Shut up and let's go, more than likely he is going to try something and I don't want to be here when he does...and I have a plan to make him lose all his credits." Making an evil face underneath his mask Isaac pull X1-X and her arms towards his ship. As they approach the ship the hangar unloads and waiting for those two. Isaac and X1-X manage to get on the ship and climb in. Isaac goes to the bridge once more and starts clicking a few buttons.

"Eve do you have enough fuel and supplies?"

"Yes, Master Isaac."

"Then take us out of here!" Isaac calls out as an explosion shakes the ship. It lifts off and bursts through the opening and heading off into space. As they are leaving a few ships leave the outpost as well. After a bit, the small fleet surrounds the ship and Isaac stares at them smirking once again under his mask.

"O.k. Eve time to finish the plan."

"Of course, whenever you are ready Isaac." As soon as Eve says this, Isaac presses his right hand into the console in front of him. Both himself and the ship glow a deep purple as Eve's power nearly doubles.

*Outside of the ship with the mercenaries*

The leading mercenary looks on in surprise as the ship starts glowing a bright deep purple. Suddenly a shockwave of purple light goes through space hitting each and everyone of the mercenary ships. The screen of credits on the leader's ship starts dropping rapidly. Then every ship except his, explodes and falls apart with a purple shock. Finally a masked man, the Boss said that he was called 'Isaac', appears on his screen.

"Well, that was an unfortunate little situation with you. I am truly sorry for you and the only ones remaining on the Outpost."

"What do you want with me, human?" Hissing at the man.

"I want you to head back to the Boss and inform him that a human just destroyed his entire net worth. Then I will return your credits to you to rebuild your army."

"And what will stop me for revenge?"

"I just destroyed your fleet, do you really want to test me?"

The mercenary growls before shaking his head."

"Good, now get going and tell him, he is done for if I have my way."

The transmission cuts off as the mercenary rolls his eyes and returns to the outpost.

*Back with our main character*

X1-X stares out at the fleet eyes wide while Isaac finishes with his little conversation.

"Who are you? I mean you just managed to destroy mercenaries with a shockwave, drain their credits and take punches from me without dying. What the hell are you?" She cries out as she approaches Isaac who removes his mask with a wide, wide grin.

"Well, its kinda hard to explain." With this Isaac starts recounting abit of his backstory while X1-X's eyes get wider whenever he mentions the gauntlet. He then presses the back of his hand were it shimmers and it reforms into the gauntlet with the Power Stone.

"That is pretty crazy, so you could have destroyed me if you wanted?" She says as Isaac finally remembers.

"Eve fix X's arms for her and uhm undent them." He says chuckling as a few tools come out of the ship itself and starts fixing her arms. "Eve take us too Ni Alga." He says as the ship goes off smiling as they fly in leisure.


	3. Chapter 3

The ship holds out just above the planet in its atmosphere, as Isaac reads a few of the reports from Eve's files on the planet.

"So only those protected by one of the stones are unaffected by the Time Stones effects?"

" _Yes, though One did instal in my programs that information I do not how to do it._ "

"Damn it, I don't think I have the time to try and summon him with the coin." Isaac states while looking at the planet as a green light pulses on it and a few deserts turn into lush and full jungles, and then into a few hunts, then finally into a large city.

"Isaac I can stay up here and monitor everything, besides I don't want to be hit by another Infinity Stone."

Sighing Isaac nods since he couldn't risk both his ship and his companion on a mission like this. At least there is one big thing on his side, the Power Stone should make this semi-easy even if he doubted it to the highest extreme.

"Eve take me right above where the energy source is coming from."

"Understood Isaac." Eve then flies slightly more into the planet and goes to a chapel/castle like building with a bright light coming from the top. Isaac goes into a small area and drops onto the planet in a little pod. When Isaac steps out, and before he is able to send it back to the ship, another pulse of green light goes out of the castle and the pod turns into a rusted nearly destroyed version of itself.

"Shit looks like I will have to get the stone before I can get back." Isaac sighs as he starts walking to the doorway of the building. As he approaches the natives (for he had to assume as such from the statues as well) bowing and praying at it. They seem to be immune to the Stone's affects. When a few of the natives notice him, they start murmuring to themselves wondering who he was. Then one of them (the oldest by the looks of it) steps in front of him before he can get to the door.

"Outsider, please leave. Our god will destroy you for stepping on his sacred land, without his permission no less. Leave and his 4 holy champions will allow you and whatever vessel you have to continue on. If not the holy champions will crush you and all that you love."

Isaac sighs under his mask and continues forward before speaking to the elder. "I do not care for your silly little religion, I only care about gaining the item held within here. I would suggest leaving the site before things get rough." Isaac finishes as he walks to the door and starts opening it.

 **[ the above is not my thoughts on religion. It is mainly Isaac's preference to think whoever is using the Time Stone made himself into a god to these people. I am a Christian and I respect all religions. I thought it would be good to clarify it.]**

Isaac walks in for a while before a native in plate like armor and a large shield and a spear.

"Outsider, the elder tried to warn you, and you have decided to ignore it. I, Orion of the Holy Champions of God, shall strike you to the ground and end you." Upon saying this, Orion steps forward and thrusts his spear at him. Isaac steps to the side and pulls out his gun and starts shooting at Orion. Before he knew it Orion had his shield in front of him blocking the shots and having them reflect into the pillars. Growling slightly Isaac glows a faint purple and waits for the opportunity.

Orion move for a thrust, having his shield shift to the left slightly. Taking this as the sign, right before the spear comes close he pulls the trigger and blows a large hole into his chest sending him into a wall, crumpling his armor.

"Well, that was easier than I-" Isaac begins as another pulse of green light sends Orion back in front of him. His chest mends directly to its normal state and the armor returns back to the prior state and Orion smirks at him.

"You said that was easier than you thought? Ha! The great god has the ability to revive us or fix anything here whenever we are close to death." Finishing his little rant Orion rushes at Isaac, who barely is able to move out of the way from the thrust.

And thus this was the cycle, Isaac would badly wound Orion, a pulse of green floods the building, and Orion would stand up once again and continue the fight. Panting after the fourth time of doing this Isaac starts to get short on patience. Putting his gun back onto his hip Isaac goes to one of the pillars in the area and glows a vicious purple tearing the pillar down and putting it on his shoulder.

Orion seems shocked and does not move as he just stares at Isaac, fear not on his face but some demented form of respect. Before he could regain his senses Isaac lifts his new weapon over his head and crushed Orion's head into the ground, and turning about half of the pillar into rubble Isaac throws it to the side and waits.

Just as he thought a pulse of green goes out and the rubble picks up and returns to the small pedestal reforming, and the pillar does the same before returning to normal. Finally, Orion stands up his helmet turning into a pristine and clean helmet.

"Just give up and let me kill you, you won-" before he can finish the thought.

"Have me give up? I am not going to LET YOU WIN!" Isaac screams these last three words and goes for a puch with the gauntlet. Orion holds his shield up and it crumbles into a thin plate and a loud ' _CRACK_ ' as Orion's arm breaks under the weight of the Power Stone. A pulse of green light goes through the area and both of them are waiting. When nothing happens Isaac smirks.

"Well I think I just realized how I can kill you, with the Power Stone's energy." Orion's eyes open wider than the oceans on Earth. As Orion struggles to stand back up, another Power filled punch slams into Orion and breaks his chest open. Finally, Isaac goes up to Orion and slams his fist straight into his head and into the ground, causing it to crack. Orion lays dead and Isaac smirks at that.

"Well one down, three more to go."

 ***In the upper levels of the Castle***

"So one of my champions finally die," A voice that sounds so dry and ancient states to himself and the orb in front of him. He is extremely thin, his ribs showing easily as well as all the bones of his body. On his head he wears a large crown that holds a green stone in the center of the center prong. "Eventually they would have, I just did not think it would be to a mortal like him." looking up he smashes the orb and grabs another with an image of the Outsider walking to the second floor and the second Champion.

"Please do not allow him to escape and come here, I do not wish to die."

 ***Back with Isaac and in a room much smaller than the previous one***

Isaac walks into the room with images of strange monsters going around it, looking bigger and bigger closer to the door. Just then a behemoth, almost double the size of the Hulk wearing a loincloth and what looks like an animal skin across his shoulders, walks into the corridor and looks over at him.

"Outsider I must congratulate you on your ability to destroy my brother, but you will not be able to survive this battle. You will be destroyed and the master will return him to us. Now as my brother did I will give you my name. It is Beorn, and that is the last name you will know!" Saying that Beorn (who comes up with these name?) takes out his massive warhammer and begins his assault by charging at Isaac with his hammer swinging at him. Isaac ducks under it and sends a strike at Beorn's stomach making him skid backward. Not flying like the last guy but skidding on his feet.

"I will not fall easily outsider." Raising his hammer over his head, Beorn slams it straight into him. Isaac caught the hammer and was forced to one knee, Beorn continues to force the hammer into him. Isaac strains against it before he presses the palm of his hand into the face of the hammer, after he does he pushes pure Power into the hammer shattering the hammer across the room. Then he strikes Beorn's stomach hard pushing him backwards wounding him once more.

Beorn looks on in surprise as his hammer does not return to normal as the green light pulses for him. Beorn turns to him sneering as he runs straight for him to grab him by the head. Isaac reaches up and grabs both of his hands getting pushed slightly into the ground.

"I will not fail to protect my lord, and you will not do anything to his power. Even if we must be stuck here till the end of time." He says as they both shake slightly holding themselves in place. Isaac growls slightly before he smirks remembering one of his powers from this Stone. He struggles to twist his hand enough for the stone to be able to point straight at his face.

"Take this you behemoth." Pulsing Power through his hand a ray of energy strikes at his temple burning right through to the other side of his head. When he collapses to the ground Isaac rolls his shoulders to get rid of the strain.

"Two down, two to go. Damn this is just getting ridiculous." Continuing up to the next location which is smaller than the last.

 ***Back to the top***

The ancient figure sneers at the scene another of his dead champions. Smashing the orb in front of him and grabbing another one, he has it put onto the pedestal and pulls up another image of the next champion. He then grabs another and looks over the planet, trying to find a way to force Isaac off the planet. Unable to find a way to get the ship to turn ancient, he decides to wait, letting the outsider to continue.

"Stop him now." his voice echoes into his remaining champion's minds as he approaches the third.

 ***Back with our main character***

Isaac enters a corridor with plenty of animals carved into the walls. Smirking slightly Isaac continues on ready for any attack as he feels a rush of air behind him. Moving his arm, Isaac manages to block the weapon from the female native in some kind of high-tech gear that seems to increase her speed to near sound.

"Well that is surprising you manage to block me."

"Wasn't hard, just a guess at where you would attack."

Scoffing slightly the warrior moves backward before Isaac could try anything.

"As my brothers before me I will not stop until I either die or you do. My name is Zara, and I will strike you before you can think."

Upon finishing her little speech, Zara vanishes and runs circle, and dodecagons all around him, smirking under her mask. She continues to try and attack her sword clashing against the gauntlet. Getting frustrated Isaac snaps his finger sending a shockwave across the area making Zara stumble slightly.

"Interesting, so I can cut you off if I snap slightly." before he can do it again Zara's sword starts heading for the neck. As Isaac raises the gauntlet for a punch blocking the strike and shattering her sword and sending it across the corridor. Zara glares at him as she pulls a second sword from her scabbard, continuing her onslaught. Getting more and more frustrated Isaac pulses with his purple light before slamming his fist into the ground, shattering it and shaking the entire building forcing Zara to fall onto the ground. Isaac sends a pulse of power into her shoes to keep her from moving.

 ***Outside of the building with the natives***

The elder and the others stare wildly at the pulse of purple light from the third highest floor of the grand chapel. Then the entire building shakes.

"Elder what do we do?"

"I do not know young one, only the champions and the Lord will be able to keep the area from falling." the planet around them continues to age or going back to primeval time. Shaking and wondering what kind of punishment will happen when the outsider is killed. One of the natives get scared and step off of the castle's grounds and he instantly turns into an old man and then a skeleton finally into dust.

"We only have to wait and pray for them." the elder groans as he ages another 45 years in front of his disciples.

"Elder please sit down, you are going to hurt yourself."

"No I will not abandon you all, besides they will punish me if I rest even for a second and you all know that." once again the elder and the others go back to kneeling praying for protection and safety.

 ***Back with Isaac and the shattered corridor***

Isaac walks over to Zara and glares at her before he lifts his fist open and punches next to her head before turning to leave.

"Why? Why are you letting me live?"

"I don't like killing, but I will if I need to, besides your gear is broken you won't be able to hurt me. Go back to your people and tell them to stop worshipping whoever holds the Time Stone." as he turns back around heading for the stairway, Zara grabs her sword and goes to stab him. Isaac glows purple and turns around slapping her making her neck snap killing her instantly.

"Tried to warn you. Three down, one to go. Seriously though that was just annoying." Isaac says as he continues back up the stairs to the next floor.

 ***Back to the top***

The figure cries out as he stares at the figure in his orb with pure rage and slight terror. Throughout the minds of the people of the chapel and those outside. The ancient being grabs the orb and throws it into a corner with the other two destroyed orbs.

"Only one remains, and after that performance I do not doubt he will get to me. I am sorry my last champion I may be sending you to your death." Crying a bit more he wipes his eyes and pulls the next and final orb from its hiding spot then put it on the pedestal. When the pedestal makes contact with the orb groaning the figure sneers widely.

'The most powerful and skilled of his champions should be able to survive and kill him nearly easily.' The grand one groans to himself as he stares more and more into the orb.

 ***With our main character on the second highest floor on the building***

So where is this final guy? Seriously though first a weird knight, second a behemoth with a huge hammer, then a super speedy woman with two metal swords. Who will the last guy-

A gunshot sounds that cuts off his thinking. He deflects it off of his gauntlet, and sends it into the wall which cracks slightly. A native looking like he is wearing futuristic armor with a large rifle in his hands comes out of hiding growling and snarling at Isaac.

"Well I was sure I would hit you, you still won't survive. Even though you have killed both my brothers and my sister," he raises his gun "I will strike you down." another shot comes from his gun as Isaac deflects it with the gauntlet and starts to run towards him. This champion throws down a smoke pellet and the smoke clokes the entire corridor. Isaac quickly blocks the next few shots before one hits the inside of his arm.

"Sh-shit that hurt!" Clutching the wound another gunshot sounds and passes by his head, grazing his ear. Isaac continues looking around dodging and avoiding every other hit or deflecting it off of his gauntlet. Getting more and more agitated Isaac snaps his fingers and the smoke clears out and the champion hits the wall from the energy. Isaac goes over to him panting and raising right hand.

"Sorry, I can't let you live if you are like you 'sister'. Sorry again." Isaac shoots him between the eyes of the champion. He then grabs a rock and increases the heat of it and presses it against his wound sealing it shut. "Fuck that stings, welp all four are down and dead. Just need that Stone." as he continues the entire building shakes as a large cry goes through it. "Hehe looks like 'God' is sad, that I killed his Champions."

Isaac travels through the upper sections toward the "God's" room. As he goes through he can see carvings. Carvings of many of the natives, ancient natives, and one such that looked like some kind of king picking up a stone with a clock engraving on it. Placing it atop his crown the king turned ancient thin, weak and near useless. Yet, he had his people build this castle, so that he may always watch over them. Then semi-newer carvings show the king pick a champion through the ages, making them near immortal with the stone's power. Interestingly enough as Isaac gets closer to the large stone doors, there are carvings of him approaching killing each and everyone of the champions and finally taking the stone from the King and setting the people free from the curse that the king gave when he gained it.

Chuckling at this he goes to the doors and opens it. The ancient being, sitting there staring at the world outside.

"So you have finally arrived. I have waited for you for thousands of years."

"Mainly in your mind I bet."

"Yes, when I first got this stone. I got the images of my death and well I feared it and still do." Isaac nods as he goes to him closer and sits next to him.

"You feared your people's destruction is that it?"

"Yes, the stone showed me of the end of my people. It showed me that unless I were to die we would all end. I was just to scared to die, you understand that right?"

"Yes I do, I did get that feeling with both Beorn and Orion, but to save your people I need that stone."

"Fine take it." He states as he turns to look at Isaac trying so hard to see him. Isaac approaches him and grabs the Time Stone and pulling it off. The old king smiles softly and turns to dust. Isaac places the Time Stone into the slot right under the knuckle of his thumb.

As it makes contact with the gauntlet energy flows through the gauntlet and into Isaac himself. Gulping slightly he touches the button and communicates to Eve.

"Come down near the chapel, not to close you may scare the natives."

" _Yes sir and do you have it?_ "

"Yeah I do. Don't worry. I do need to do something for them first."

" _Of course, we will be in the forest when you need to go._ "

Isaac walks back through the chapel...castle thing (what would this thing be anyway?) Isaac opens the door walking out. The natives look at him eyes wide and surprised at this being who just killed their god.

"Wh-what are you?"

"A man who just wanted to help. Besides I can't take false gods, though before he died he wanted me to return the planet to normal." Isaac snaps his fingers as a green pulse goes across the planet and the area surrounding the castle turns into an ancient civilizations with plenty of buildings surrounding the chapel, no not chapel a large castle that seems to be the very center of the location.

"Now I am going to go just don't fall into any gods like that again." Isaac walks towards the forest as most of them looking at him weirdly as plenty look around at some of the people that go to them trying to find why they look ancient.

 ***in a hidden grove just 10-15 yards into the forest***

Eventually, Isaac snaps his fingers as his ship appears in front of him and the hangar opens up. Isaac walks in and goes to the bridge smiling at X's face and sits on the captain's seat.

"Eve take us out of here now. Then do a scan for the next stone." Upon finishing these two sentences the ship lifts up and bursts to space.

" _The next Stone will be space. It seems to be traveling throughout the universe and we can't keep track of it. We could go to where it last was and you can power the time stone more to reverse time to summon it, but…_ "

X interrupts Eve finishing with, "But if you do a cosmic entity, like Galactus, may sense it and come to inspect. Thanos once spoke about some cosmic entities are far stronger than him and you are a regular human so.." As Isaac lets the information sink in he starts thinking of a plan.

"How about this, Eve locate the Mind Stone. With that whatever, or whoever, is wielding the Space Stone, I could find them and avoid any cosmic entities, and force them to go somewhere that we can access." X nods at that while Eve starts searching through her information.

"Oh Isaac I need to inform you that we caught an intruder when we first landed." Isaac glares at the android and slightly smirks as she turns her head.

"Gotcha I'll go check it out." He stands up and turns around looking semi embarrassed, "where did you put this intruder?"

"She is in the other room on the right," pointing down one corridor on the ship, X returns to the bridge to get onto her charger port.

Isaac walks down the corridor and opens the door, being greeted by a female from the previous planet. Her spiked ears and blue skin obviously shaking as she looks up at the new figure. Her eyes widen as she realizes who stands before her.

"You are the one that freed my people aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and why are you on my ship?"

"I wanted to thank you for freeing my grandfather, and everyone else."

Isaac sighs as he looks the girl over, her face looking excited that her hero is in front of her. "Do you have any battle experience? Because if not we will have to take you home." Her face fell a bit, just before she pulls out a small dagger from her pocket and holds it up.

"My father trained me to be hidden, the only reason that robot found me is because it has thermal vision."

Chuckling slightly Isaac nods at her as he leans against the wall. "So what is your name?"

"Zia, my name is Zia."

"Welcome aboard Zia you are going to be my assassin." Shaking her hand Isaac returns to the bridge leaving her behind in shock at what Isaac did.

" _Isaac, I have located the Mind Stone. The planet, Ori, seems to be a hive mind planet._ "

"Get us there now." Isaac commands as Zia enters the bridge and Eve takes off towards Ori.


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac sits at the captain's chair as they fly closer to the planet as Eve informs them about the planet under them. Though, they knew that he would be resistant to the Mind Stone's abilities the others, well Zia, are at risk of being took over. Isaac stands up and returns to his room and pulls out the coin. Sighing as he did not want to do this, he flips the coin and as it crashes onto the ground, One stands in front of him smirking that annoying smirk.

"Well, Isaac you finally brought me to you, what's the occasion? Or did you just want to see little old me?"

"No, how do I protect others from the effects of the stone's? After all, we are going to a world where the Mind Stone controls the people and those that go down onto the planet."

"Hmmm well, only those that have minds can be affected so that android friend of yours will be ok with it," after One says this Isaac starts nodding his head, as he thought that was the case, "But the other living creature on here, hmmm, you can probably push some of the Infinite energy from the Power Stone into them and they will be resistant to the effects of any of the stones."

"And that will work for everyone?"

"Any that are alive yes. Oh by the way, you may want to get ready for a fight since a few ships are coming your way." With that One vanishes and Eve beeps the room.

" _Master Isaac, I have scanned the area and-_ "

"I know ships are coming." Isaac runs through the ship and heads back to the bridge. Looking at the scanners Isaac frowns as he sees that there are about five ships surrounding them and they all were in perfect sync. Before Isaac does anything however, he grabs Zia's shoulder and pushes some strength into her.

"Don't ask, we have more important problems. Eve continue targeting those ships, X try and take them out with the guns on the left side, Zia you take the right!"

"And what are you going to do Isaac?"

"Well X I am going to go punch some ships out of the sky." Isaac states easily smirking widely as he goes into the hangar like area and has it open. Staring at the scene before him of three small yellow ships following them Isaac glares at them as his body glows purple. He then does something crazy and near unthinkable...He jumps out the ship and lands on one of the yellow ones crushing a good chunk of its hull. Smirking Isaac crawls to the glass panel and rips it off its hinges. He stares in and it is just a lot of computer terminals.

Isaac shrugs as he grabs one of the antanei of the ship and tears it off. The ship starts drifting downwards, so Isaac jumps towards the ship and crashes into the side of it. He starts tearing through all of the ships sending them all to the grounds. Isaac's ship starts shooting the other drone ships out of the sky, sending them towards the ground just like Isaac has been doing.

Isaac goes down with the last drone onto the planet's surface. Before they both crash and burn Isaac bursts forward into one of the rivers. He swims to the surface and takes off his mask panting slightly.

"Human, you are in the realm of the Killani! Die, or become one with the Killani." A chorus of voices come out of the forest as Isaac puts his mask back on. The people of the planet, creatures that look like albino snow tigers. Their eyes were glowing yellow, all of them the same face and the same actions at once. This is what a hive mind is and Isaac gulps as he stands up to fight.

"You have picked your choice, die outsider and feed the planet of the Killani." after finishing this the drones start firing at him from all sides. Isaac leans out of the way for most as the Power Stone glows stopping a shot from one blast that would have shot Isaac's temple, which would have killed him instantly. Isaac backs up slightly as he looks at the drones as he touches the ground. He sends a sharp burst of Infinity Energy into the ground as he also pulls back the hands of time. Underneath him, a large tree grows rapidly at his touch and spirals up high, as the drones keep shooting at him. After abit they give up and a few ship drones can be seen in the sky heading towards Isaac's location.

"Why me?" Isaac whines slightly as he looks for somewhere to go when he finds a cave in a rather high looking spot on a mountain. Hoping with all the hope in his body, Isaac jumps as he sends himself flying to the cave. When he gets to the cave, he can see strange carvings on the walls of the caves. He stares at them as he sees a slight glow on them. When Isaac presses his right hand into the carvings, they glow six different colors at once as the carvings turn marble-ish. Down the area there are carvings of the stones, on one side contains the ones he suspects the most in this order:

Power- around the stone is multiple explosions, weapons firing and supernovas being achieved.

Time- a clock like object showing the transformation of a living creature from an infant to that of a skeleton then into dust.

The final one on the right side is Mind- which shows a being with the stone connecting it's mind to all the others on their planet.

Gulping slightly Isaac goes over to the other side and instead of seeing three stones, he saw two. Studying the two he finds them in this order:

Space- the object traveled the person or possibly an entire planet anywhere the being could think of.

Finally, the last stone, is that of Reality- a being holds it and changes the world around them, fish turn into stone, people turn to glass and trees come to life.

Isaac blinks a few more times as a gold light catches his attention. Before him stands a gold and silver chest gleaming slightly as he get closer. Isaac touches the chest as a click sound goes through his head, and through the cave. Isaac opens it and finds two scrolls inside of it.

One scroll seems to have paintings of two entities, one has a body of that similar to a human with six glowing points on them: One in the middle of the forehead, one in each eye, one in each hand and one in it's chest where an infinity mark rests in it's chest.

The other entity is colored much like the star sky back on earth. There are plenty of colors around the being's body as they stand close to the other.

The second scroll held a strange text that seemed wobbling slightly and changing color every now and then. The following is what the scroll says:

' _ **Πριν από πολύ καιρό, η Eternity και η Infinity ζούσαν σαν ένα. Όμως η Infinity ήξερε ότι δεν μπορούσαν να ζήσουν, οπότε το Infinity έδωσε στο σύμπαν την μοναδική τους ευκαιρία. Διαχωρίζοντάς τα σε έξι μοναδικά στοιχεία, ο Infinity πέθανε ενώ η Eternity κράτησε τους απογόνους τους.**_

 _ **Εσείς που το διαβάσετε, είτε το γνωρίζετε είτε όχι, είναι ο απόγονος του Άπειρου, χρησιμοποιήστε τη δύναμη και τη μοναδικότητά σας και πάρτε τη θέση σας ως ηγεμόνα. Ζήσε το βασιλιά Άπειρο!**_ '

Isaac looks that the two scrolls confused as he taps a part of his mask, taking a picture of both of them and sending them to the ship's mainframe. As he started leaving the cave he looks and finds himself surrounded by plenty of people.

"Hold your hands up intruder, you are in one of our sacred places!"

"Yeah, if you took anything w-we will." The second person stumbles trying to find the right words to say.

"Well I take it none of you are apart of this hive mind thing?" Isaac states flatly as he looks over the people. Unlike the ones he fought earlier, these guys had different colored eyes.

"No and you are coming with us to speak to our leader!" A large guy steps up and growls at Isaac as he nods his head, all the while thinking:

 _What the literal fu** did I get myself into?_ Isaac walks with them, internally debating of breaking into a massive sprint.


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac just gapes at the cavern that the people brought them into. It was a self fulfilling country that was living under a freaking mountain! Isaac kept the mask on just to make sure he does not laugh and blow his cool face down. Everyone just looks over at him with wide eyes as he struts in with what looks like the honor guard, yet this is more like a death row march if things turn sour. They finally get to what looks like a palace of sorts, which seems to reach the top of the cavern. Gold, and platinum was lining the walls of each and every building, but it didn't seem as advanced as some of the buildings you could see in a higher atmosphere.

They enter a large hall and head down. After a long, long time of walking they approach a large table where 3 people are standing: X, Zia and another one of the people from the planet. He was carrying a gun on his hip and seemed to be in charge of the people as he smirks over to Isaac.

"Take off that damned mask." He orders as Zia sighs slightly when Isaac does so. The leader just starts growling. He then turns to Zia and snarls out "A human? Is this guy supposed to save our planet!" Isaac's eye tics slightly as he glares at him.

"Hmmm, Zia, X should I show these people why I am strong enough?" The android grins widely as the girl nods her head. Isaac presses his hand into the back of the gauntlet as some of the people gasp.

"You have-"

"Yes I do, now how can I help?" Isaac interrupts him smirking wider.

"W-well if you have that, then you should be able to help us break into the main city, where the wielder is." Isaac nods his head. "Oh, I almost forgot. The name's Ornos, and I am the leader of the resistance."

"I figured as much." Isaac states as Ornos shows him a large holographic city surrounded by a holographic force field.

"This is the main city, and it is guarded by a very powerful force field which is generated by, these four generators. The field is able to form an actual sphere around the city, making it impenetrable." Isaac studies the hologram before he points at one part.

"What are these outside of the barrier?"

"It is apart of the generator, its how they control the barrier."

"And they do that how?" Isaac states irritated at this quote on quote 'leader'.

"By shutting down one generator, they can push their vehicles through without destroying them or killing anyone."

"If I can break one, you can push all of your troops. Though," Isaac looks up to him. "Do you have enough vehicles?"

"Hmmm, we have around 50 land drivers that can hold about 10 people each, and we have about 500 warriors." Isaac nods his head as his smile widens this can work...just one thing was on his mind.

"Ornos, how are you resisting the mind stone? Only items that are filled with infinite energy, or getting injected by someone with the stones."

Ornos bites his lip as he slips a bracelet off of his wrist. "This is a crystal that seems to hold a near infinite amount of energy. Could this be it?"

"Yeah, I think this is filled with it...there was that weird cave." Isaac mutters out as he nods. He then turns toward his travel companions. "Where is our ship?"

"Well…" Zia trails off scratching her head.

"The ship's computer is shut down and is deeper in the mountain." Isaac nods his head smiling.

"That's good. Well if we are going to do this plane lets get it over with." Isaac turns to Ornos and puts his mask on."You bring the army I will destroy a generator."

 ***3 hours later***

The small army is riding just within the border of the forest staying out of view of the city, the only person or thing getting closer is a small buggy carrying about 4 people. As soon as they get close enough the person at the front parks the buggy and goes to the out looking up at the barrier generator piece that is poking out of the barrier.

"So how are you going to destroy this one?"

"Dunno, gonna try time first though." Saying this, Isaac walks out in front of the buggy and staring up at the piece on his side. Raising his hand, Isaac concentrates on the flow of time and speeds it up on the piece…

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! WILL THIS THING NOT RUST OR DEGRADE!" Isaac screams out looking at the gauntlet with wide eyes. Sighing a bit as Isaac starts stretching Ornos laughs slightly.

"So you can't destroy it even with time what are you planning?"

"To destroy it by hand." Without missing a beat Isaac jumps up and manages to catch the Barrier Piece and lands on top. Inside of the barrier itself is a giant blue crystal pulsating and generating the barrier, enforcing it. Isaac closes his eyes and concentrates on the power within the stone as he pulls his hand back. Pointing all his fingers forward, Isaac plunges his hand into the barrier up to his wrist before it fights him back. Slowly, and slower, Isaac pushes his hand to the crystal. Grabbing a good portion of the middle of it Isaac starts tightening his grip, slowly spreading and weaving through it. After a few seconds, " _CRACK_ "! The crystal shatters and the barrier shakes slightly. Isaac jumps down shaking his hand slightly.

"That kinda hurt."

"What do you mean Isaac?"

"My hand burns from the intensity of the barrier's heat." Saying that Isaac removes the gauntlet and blows his slightly red hand trying to cool it down.

"Well that changes everything." Ornos pulls out a flare gun and launches it up into the sky. The small army starts flying in as Isaac slips his hand back onto his hand and goes into the buggy. The buggy kicks off as they cut through the barrier, then all hell breaks loose.

 ***In the grand palace***

A man wearing a large crown and a flowing robe looks over at a series of attacks that are pelting his home through the eyes of all his warriors. Sneering and feeling every other one sneer with him. Who ever destroyed the crystal, from the looks of the cameras is someone with a blank mask and black hair. Even with his grand mind, he just can't stop the forces. His probing is not even taking control of them. The sneer widens as there is one thing he knows that can stop them.

 ***Underneath the barracks of the capital***

A pair of soldiers walk up to a series of cages and opens them up. Out of each and everyone of them is a large monster that looks like a large ape mixed with spike like weapons. They step out and start going through the street, swatting and knocking people out, waiting for others to grab the. They approach the man with the blank mask and black hair and growl charging the person. The man raises its hands and catches 2 spikes on the shoulders and holds the monster there. Pulling his hands apart the man rips the monster's arms right off and the monster collapses.

"Well, that was interesting. This thing must be some kind of genetic mutant."

"Yes, I think the wielder has used the thought capacity of most of the planet to create those abominations." Ornos describes as he shoots one of the monsters in the eye, killing it. Isaac starts heading to the palace crushing or knocking out anyone that gets in his way. Eventually, he pushes the large doors apart and steps in, many of the soldiers point their guns at him and open fire.

"Outsider, you are interrupting in things you have no place for. You no longer have a choice, die and become one with the Killani!" Not letting up on their attacks the drones continue their assault. Isaac blocks some of it with power and pulls out his gun, knocking out their weapons. Isaac rushes off into the main throne room and the only person that seems to have his mind. The man turns around and sneers at Isaac.

"So you are the one that destroyed my crystal?"

"Yep and now I am here for the mind stone." Upon finishing that statement Isaac leaps at the leader who manages to get out of the way.

"So you are the one that the maker spoke of?" He thrust out his hand and apart of the roof caved in on top of Isaac. Isaac raised his hand and the time stone glowed slightly and reversed time fixing the roof. As this is happening the leader looked at Isaac and the mind stone, that is built into a little necklace thing, glows bright and a needle forces itself into Isaac's mind screaming: " _You will obey, you will obey! You will obey the Killani!"_ This group of thoughts were faint but Isaac could tell that these words are going to everyone else. The two stones on his hand glowed and the thoughts disappeared.

"How are you not under my control? Only those stones-"

"Or these stones!" Isaac states as he presses the medallion under his neck showing the infinity gauntlet and the purple and green stones on. The leader's eyes widen as he stumbles back slightly. He thrusts his hand out and two abominations come out and charge Isaac as he goes into one of the small passageways. Isaac thrusts a hand at the latter coming one and the monster starts aging by the second. He then grabs one of the spikes on its head and twists snapping the monster's neck. The one that was slower than the other shakily approaches, then ten seconds later, the monster turns to dust. Isaac growls to himself as he goes down the passageway where he can hear:

"You were gifted by the maker, the one who gave our people life eons ago." A large part of the roof flew at Isaac and he just stopped it in time and kept going forth letting it crash into the ground. "This is horrible! I was going to use this stone to slowly conquer the universe and gain the stones!" This time around a giant snake like monster approached Isaac and went to bite him only to end up getting turned back to an egg and getting crushed under his shoe.

"I don't care! If One is your maker shouldn't you be worshipping me?" Isaac looks around and catches a look at his robe flowing as Isaac dashes forward in time for a large crab appears and Isaac punches through its carapace killing it instantly.

"Well, most of my people, namely the Queen" _gonna put that one into the vault for later_ Isaac thinks as he continues, "Would have welcomed you with open arms, and probably worshipped you. But I knew better! If we had waited for you, we would have been stuck in our primal selves." He then looked back and saw Isaac approaching rapidly, and thrust his hand out as a huge migraine and those commands echo through Isaac's head again. "So I decided that I would take the stone and expand my mind, slowly taking control of this planet by first taking the Queen!" Isaac shakes his head as the migraine clears and he keeps running to him before a tank, or at least a tank like vehicle, comes out of a large door and charges at him. Pulling back his hand Isaac smashes the tank's front part destroying it, yet he keeps going. _This is just going to keep going until he hits a dead end… but I doubt that._ Isaac thinks for a few seconds, but he keeps running, and sends his power through the earth and senses something in front of the 'leader'. Isaac thrusts his hand out and the earth shook, and trees grew out of the ground, right through the marble.

"I wouldn't try anything to that, it's harder than anything on this planet… even the mind stone would not work on it." the 'leader turns to him and snarls slightly, clenching his hands together.

"So what now?"

"It depends on you, I could slowly and painfully break each and every bone of your body…" Isaac trails off to let him get it through his mind.

"Or?"

"Or, you can give me the stone and your mind breaks itself since it seems you have used that for a long time now and it's the only thing keeping you alive." recognition crosses his mind as he bites his lip.

"I could just call more of my warriors to come and attack you."

"By the time they reach me you would die, and I am sure you know that, with your 'infinite wisdom'." Isaac chuckles slightly as his face twists more in fear. "So what are you going to do? I can make you pay for your misfortune, or you can take the easy way out." Isaac's face, under his mask, turns into a large grin as his plan comes into order. "Though before you choose, what is with the 'Killani' thing? Is that your name or…" Isaac trails off as his face goes into a confused look.

"No it is not my name. The 'Killani' was a word that I created."

"Like 'Kill-any'"

"Precisely!" he exclaims as if no one has gotten that before.

"That's dumb, so what IS your name?"

"It is… why does this matter!"

"I wanna know your name before you die."

"FINE! My name is Ion." After saying this Ion grabs the yellow mind stone off of his necklace, medallion, thing, and snaps it from the cord and tosses it towards Isaac.

Catching it with his left hand Isaac thrusts his right out Ion gets engulfed in green light, and instead of turning into a vegetable, his eyes snap open and looks around in surprise.

"What did you do?"

"I just rewound your mind's time to the point it was at before you stole the stone," Isaac says shaking the mind stone in his hand, "and that is what saved you. You will be tried by your queen and sentenced to whatever she will choose." Isaac walks off slightly as he places the mind stone into the gauntlet, the knuckle under the middle finger, another surge of power goes through his body as the minds of all the people of the planet, and the animals too. Isaac raises his hand and snaps his fingers freeing the people of the planet and killing all the abominations. "Now, how about we go and speak to your people?" Isaac states grabbing Ion's arm and dragging him back to the castle. The people start screaming as Isaac pulls Ion and throws him to a pair of guards and the Queen steps forward and growls slightly at him.

"ION!" She glares at Ion with pure hate. "I will decide your punishment later!" She turns to Isaac and bows deeply to him. "Thank you for saving us Master Isaac."

Isaac bows back as he starts removing his mask and poketing it. "You are welcome your majesty. I was planning to get the stone anyway, saving your people was just a bonus."

She smiles slightly as the guards take Ion away and she turns to her people. "Let us thank our hero with a feast." She snaps her fingers as the town square springs up with a large table area. Many droids appear out of the castle with a lot of food and sets up some plates. Isaac's companions sit next to him and Ornos sits next to the Queen. Apparently, he was the old head of the guard and he wanted to make amends by capturing Ion. She forgives him and gives him a soft smile.

"Your Majesty I must ask something of you." Ornos says as I laugh to myself since I know what he is going to say.

"Yes?"

"May I go with Master Isaac?"

"You may if he wants you to." She states as they both look over at Isaac. He chuckles and nods his head.

"The more the merrier. Though, I just wanna say this: If things get rough you are NOT allowed to chicken out." Ornos's mouth widens into a grin as he starts laughing out.

"Don't worry I don't plan to."

"Good." Isaac starts laughing with Ornos. After a bit of eating, laughing and a small amount of drinking, Isaac excuses himself and goes to the object that is emitting a strong pulse across the planet. Going to one of the terminals, Isaac clicks a few of the keys as the object starts powering down.

"There we go." Isaac puts his mask on and click the side of it. "Eve can you read me?"

" _Yes Master Isaac, I read you loud and clear._ "

"Do you have your systems?"

" _Yes._ "

"Check those documents that I sent to your systems."

" _Yes sir… the documents are in an ever shifting script. They continuously return to on specifically, though it shifts automatically._ "

"I see. Then keep tracking it, and when you can translate it, contact me with a list of it."

" _Affirmative._ "

"Good." Isaac yawns loudly and starts heading to his room, a plan going through his head about what to do with the Space Stone.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning after Isaac checked up on that machine, you can find him, Zia, X, and Ornos walking through the Courtyard to the ship while a few of the people are there to see them off. Isaac, Zia and X get in the ship as Ornos speaks with the Queen as she gives him a device that looks like some kind of communicator.

"Please stay safe Ornos, our home will not feel the same without you."

"Do not worry your Majesty, when we complete our quest I will return to the kingdom and I will ensure my honor is back fully." He kisses her hand and gets onto the ship and shakes Isaac's hand. "I am ready to join you Isaac."

Isaac smiles widely as he nods his head. "Let's get going then shall we?" Isaac waves goodbye to the populace as the ship lifts off and soars through the atmosphere. "Well, we have a new companion and we have a new stone," Isaac looks around at his three companions with a wider smile. "Let's have a party!"

Isaac struts onto the bridge and flicks a switch as music starts going through the ship as the other three look at him confused. "Come on, I had to keep up pretenses so that I didn't embarrass everyone." Isaac's face turns pouty as he flicks the switch back down and the music dies down. "You all are no fun. Fine I am gonna go see if I can find the space stone." He stands up and walks to his room. Slamming his door Isaac sits on his bed and closes his eyes.

Isaac slowly opens his mind up as he starts searching through the universe, touching every living person's mind in the process. Isaac avoids his crewmates, other than X since she is an android. Slowly, he pushes his mind farther and he sense the millions of minds on the surface of the planet below them. He keeps pushing, enhancing it with Power, as his mind starts spiraling throughout the universe.

After a bit of searching, Isaac manages to find a planet that seems to be jumping vast expanses of space at a time. He pushes his mind towards the planet as the energy surrounding it starts messing with his connection. Wobbling slightly as he starts walking across the surface, he hears millions of billions of thoughts around the planet. To his immediate left, there is a couple talking about how they should get ready for the next jump.

" _I think we should just buckle down and secure _"_ The man on the two states, though Isaac could not tell the child's, for the two were obviously talking about their kid, name. " _That way he won't be too worried when we jump to the next area."_ The woman nods her head before going down the street. Isaac bites his lip as he races across the planet. Three guards are exiting the palace, for of course there is a palace, and starts walking to a large computer in the center of the castle square.

The one on the right goes to the computer and starts punching some codes into it. " _Having to be the one that clicks into the code is so frustrating"_ he thinks as his two friends start chatting, " _The master could at least get some bots to type the codes in."_ he chuckles to himself as he keeps typing. Isaac realizes this is the controller that allows the entire planet to transport itself.

Isaac rushes forward and melds with the person, as he absorbs parts of his memories. Instead of typing the location that the master, a being that seems to always be swallowed by darkness, told this guardsman Isaac taps in the location of the ship. Though he pushes it slightly farther into space that way the ship won't get swallowed by the planet when it gets teleported in.

Sighing as the planet's aura finally gets to him, the astral body flies backward. The last sight of the planet is that it'll take about 10 hours to get teleported.

 ***Meanwhile with the others***

Ornos sighs as Isaac leaves, wondering what they should do.

"I really just can't dance." Zia says as she pouts and sits against a wall.

"I concur, plus I just saw it as a waste of time." X states as she goes to the main commander chair and start clicking through the information in Eve's system.

Ornos leaves them and goes to Isaac's door about to knock.

" _Please do not knock, right now he is trying to get to the area with the space stone._ "

"I know Eve, I just wish to apologize for not helping him." Ornos says as he looks at the doorway. A beep goes through the hallway as X's voice goes through.

"Everyone please come to the bridge, we have a problem." Ornos rushes down the hallway as he sees a horde of ships just floating with gun range.

"X what the hell is going on?" Ornos races to one of the terminals that controls the guns as X shivers slightly.

"It's the Boss's fleet, they are more than likely here to kill Isaac." There is a slightly hurt in her voice, as she stares towards the horde and some targeting systems come up as half of the ships are in the crosshairs.

Zia runs toward her station and prepares some of the defenses. "This is crazy! If this is what he has then won't he just send more?"

"No, this is his last ditch effort to regain all of his credits after Isaac stole them."

"I get it, is he in the big one in the middle?"

"I would suspect so, especially since it has his brand on it." After she finishes that a message appears on all the screens as Boss's big face appears and smirks.

"Well X1-X, I see you have two new people with you, but I must ask, where is that wretched human that stole from me." He says as he looks through the screen.

"He is busy with something that is more important." When she says that Boss's face contorts more as he gets angrier.  
"Well bring him out! I want to see the look in his eye when I kill him and blow that ship to smithereens." Boss yells as some of the ships start charging their guns. Ornos clicks some of his buttons as both missiles and guns start blowing them up by the dozens.

"Hmph be like that, we will destroy you anyway." Boss's face disappears from the screens as the ships start rushing towards them. X sneers as she sends the ship forward before the ship pulled up and missiles collided with those incoming ships.

"X I does not detect any life in these ships, what's going on?" Ornos shouts at her as he keeps blasting the incoming ships.

"He must be using the hive ships, I doubt he has any mercenaries to control so with it this way, he can destroy us without coming to us personally." X states as she dodges another ship as it explodes behind them.

"Well, we haven't gotten hit by anything so fa-" Zia nearly states as a large blast hits one of the wings, though the forcefield reduced most of the damage it is still on fire and one of the thrusters are burning. Zia quickly goes to it and cringes slightly. "We are going to need a mechanic soon."

Ornos nods as he bites his lip before he sends another amount of rockets all around them, blowing many of the ships up. Ornos looks to one of the as he gulps slightly and standing up.

"Where are you going?!"

"I may not be able to get Isaac out of his room, but I can fight!" He states as he grabs a helmet and a pad placing it on his chest. A small blue shield appears around him, finally he grabs a pair of large boots as he jumps from the hangar, the boot lighting up as he flies out. Ornos pulls his gun out as he flies to one of the ships, breaks the atenea, an breaks into the small bridge of it. Grabbing the controls, Ornos turns the ship towards the horde and speeds towards them. Clicking multiple buttons, the ships explodes around him as he heads towards the largest one. Ornos smirks as he jumps out of the ship as it collides with the main bridge of the main one. All the ships start shutting down and Ornos returns to Eve. He flies over to the hangar and climbs in.

"Well, that was something." He says to himself while he climbs into the bridge. His eyes widen as he sees Isaac sitting in the captain seat eating something.

"Hey there Ornos."

"You got out?"

"Obviously." Isaac says smiling and looking at the debris. "Oh and thanks for taking those guys out."

"You're welcome." Ornos states as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Uh sorry about earlier, I just didn't feel like dancing." Isaac smirks before nodding his head.

"Don't worry, I was a little too ecstatic about that." Isaac chuckles before his face gets serious as he gets into business mode. "I found the Space Stone, and it seems that it is in the center of a planet." The two other organic members gasp slightly as X looks at Isaac as she tilts her head slightly

"Will it be arriving here? But the Stones can't influence the others."

"As I said it's in the center of the planet, but none of the residents really have touched it, or are using it like the other two people did. Its controlled by a central terminal and the guards hit the codes into it to teleport the entire planet and all its people. It was difficult, but I was able to take over a guard who new the code and I had him code in our coordinates."

"Isn't that a little dangerous Isaac?" Zia chimes in as she leans forward from her terminal. "If it appears at our coordinates, wouldn't ya know, teleport right on us?"

"I put it so its a few hundred kilometers under us so we won't have to worry about that." Isaac answers smiling at Zia. "Now we just need a plan to take this guy down." He says as he starts talking with the others.

* * *

 **A/N, hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to bring this out. School and personal family stuff was going on. and sorry for the shortness and the cliffhanger. but I need to say, over 100 views ^^ that is awesome! I never thought this story would last this long or get that many views.**


	7. Chapter 7

*In the central palace*

"What do you mean that we are a few thousand lightyears from our intended target?!" a man, who was wearing a very ornate and colorful robe, his milky white face more prominent because of the colors on his robe, states frustrated as he stares at the man who gulps as he just continues to stare.

"Y-yes sir, it seems that somehow our original coordinates were not punched in, and instead we ended up here."

The man in robes sighs as he rubs the sides of his head. "Are there any intelligent planets nearby?"

"No sir, it seems like we are in empty space, though from surveying the nearby space, it is littered with destroyed space crafts. We believe that there was a battle earlier."

"Obviously, how long will it take to get the servers back online?"

"The usual sir, three to four days, at least." the ornate man grunts as he looks at the bowing man.

"Get the one who did this and bring him to me, I want a word with him. Then he will be punished."

"Yes sir." The man quickly stands and leaves in the opposite direction, going quickly so he will not receive the other's wrath.

From the shadows, a creature walks out, seemingly made out of pure darkness, the ornate man stares at the creature. "As I tried telling you Cornelius, you must be careful, now that they have more, they will come for yours."

"Bah to hell with your predictions dark one," Cornelius says waving his hand at the creature. "What I want to know, why were you wanting us to go and invade this place called by its inhabitants… Earth" stating this Cornelius's face scrunches up in pure disgust.

The dark one shakes his head as he slowly approaches Cornelius. "Because to kill an enemy greater than yourself, you need to strike the heart of what they care for." The dark one allows one thing to escape his shadows, a pale silver eye. "And the one who comes for your power is from that planet, but now I know you cannot do it, as he has already won." Before Cornelius can respond, the dark one fades away. Unbeknownst to anyone in the palace, the entire planet slowly grew brighter.

Cornelius growls and punches the wall slightly as he shakes his head. The guard from earlier, plus another guard, whose face is wrapped in terror. Cornelius smiles evilly as he approaches the younger man.

*Now with our heroes*

Isaac is sitting with his crew in a meadow, talking about the history he has learned about. "The people of this planet were originally not extremely advanced, they were around the level of most modern planets." Isaac states as everyone nods. "Well everything changed when the space stone crashed into the planet, sending the inhabitants across the universe, putting them into a kind of limbo."

Reaching into his pocket, Isaac pulls out a tablet and touches a button on it which shows a man standing in the middle of a crowd, stating that the planet was gifted by "god" and they must find a way to "Control the power of God".

"Apparently, he managed to create the terminal which touches into the power of the stone. When they finally gained its power, they teleported themselves out of the limbo space, and next to a planet that was just beginning their ability to go to the stars. The people; men, women and teen, they stormed down to said planet and destroyed almost everything, enslaving the children that were left over. Then when they were farther in technology, they chucked an explosive that wiped out the population, and they left, continuing the process on other planets." Isaac finishes before he breathes in then out slowly. "And their next target was Earth."

Everyone looks around nervously, as Isaac just sighs. "Everyone on this planet is guilty. Well everyone except for the children, who haven't been taught that their way of life is the way it is."

"What are you thinking Isaac? Are you saying we should…" Ornos lets the question hang in the air as Isaac breathes in slightly.

"I had an idea, I am going to put them back into that limbo, it is the most fitting punishment I can think of, but" shaking as his rage builds, the trees and plants cracking slightly under the pressure that Isaac is putting out. "I don't want to do that to the children." Ornos thinks slightly as X chimes in.

"How about we have the adults and teens work their crimes out, or they will be imprisoned in limbo?" Isaac nods as he keeps thinking.

"However, I don't know precisely know where the Space Stone is within the planet."

"Why not? I mean with the Mind Stone you should be able to read all their minds, can't you?"

Isaac shakes his head as he just touches the gauntlet. "The thing is the deeper I go into the planet, the less power that the Mind Stone has as the Space's energy shakes it. If I were to do that it would slowly drain my power and I would have to return to my body."

Zia pouts slightly as she stands up and starts pacing, thinking hard about how to get the Space Stone.

"I have an idea." Ornos states flatly, an evil smile decorating his face.

*A few minutes later*

Four people are walking into the tunnels of the planet, two of the guards look up. To their expectancy for three of them, a scientist and his two guards. For the last person, is a robot who is not as heavily armored as the others. One of the guards approach the group.

"Hello, what are you doing down here?"

The scientist sneers as he gestures down the tunnel. "I am going to see if I can decrease the output of the stone. That way we can teleport faster than normal."

"Okay, but why do you have two guards with you, and an android?" The scientist shakes his head.

"Because I may need the extra muscle as I study the stone. Now move out of my way." The scientist demands, which startle the two guards before nodding. "Thank you." The man states as the group walks down the tunnel.

When they get a few good way down, Zia sighs, and lets a breath out of her chest. "I thought that they would have caught us."

"Hehe, never underestimate the way the mind can be pushed." Isaac says laughing slightly.

"Yep, and someone should at least thank me for the idea."

"Blah, blah, blah, Ornos. It may have been a good idea, but honestly that still terrified me." Zia responds just shuddering slightly. "I mean what if they could have resisted it?"

"Zia, I don't think they would have seen through it." Isaac states bluntly. "Besides, more than likely the ones who have been working closer to the stone are the ones who could blurly see us."

"That doesn't make me feel any better?!" She squeals as our heroes end up in a massive cavern, a blue stone in a column of a stone column. Isaac's eyes widen as he notices multiple wires connecting into the stone itself.

Leaning into everyone else he states softly, "Do not talk, I need to be the voice as I study the stone. If anything goes wrong do not make it obvious, it will make the mind stone's power disintegrate from the people's minds faster." Upon finishing that, Isaac breathes in and then starts strutting into the cavern, the other three following him.

They get closer and closer, more and more wires are strewn across the ground and into the planet itself upward. Isaac just gulps as he goes to one of the computers and starts working. The other three just look around as some of the scientists look at the three of them skeptically as they speak to each other.

"I have the info down, let's go." Isaac stands up and starts walking before two guards approach them.

"There is something wrong with you four, what's going on here?" the two guards hold their heads as Isaac walks briskly past them, as he just keeps the pace up. As they leave the area Isaac closes his eyes and holds his hand down the tunnel, a strong pulse of yellow light going down it.

"What did you do?"

"E-erased their memories of us." Isaac pants out as a blast of blue goes through the area, teleporting them to the ship and meadow. "And I guess tapped into th-the Space Stone."

Ornos laughs as he goes and puts his arm over Isaac's shoulders. "Good job, and with that tapping in then." Ornos keeps laughing as he goes to the ship.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, after that my bladder needs to be cleansed." Zia cringes slightly at his roughness on the way of going to the bathroom.

"Well I am gonna have Eve go through the info, I will be back." Isaac climbs up the hangar after Ornos as the two girls just shake their heads and go into the ship themselves. As they walk across the ship they hear a small bang go through the ship as a they find Isaac, his gun buried into a person's chest. The person in question is holding his hands up, trying to stop Isaac from pulling the trigger.

"Isaac what's going on?" Zia rushes up pulling out her dagger and glaring at the man on the floor.

"He was on the ship, and seemed to have switched Eve off. REACTIVATE EVE, NOW!" The ship shakes slightly, purple energy seeping off of Isaac.

"P-please calm down." The man says shaking, pure terror on his face. "I-I only wanted to know what sh-ship this w-was, a-and the AI w-was fighting me off, s-so I sw-switched it off." Isaac fumes, his eyes a deep and hard purple as his finger twitches on the trigger. X's face lights up as she grabs Isaac's hand. The man on the floor looks at her in surprise.

"We should have him help us to get the stone… and to defeat their leader." Isaac breaths in slowly as he pulls his gun back, setting it into the holster.

"Your right X." Isaac glares at the man and his eyes turn a hard gold color. The man blinks once before his face relaxes and his eyes glow a faint yellow as well. "Now you are going to tell me everything you know about your plans, and your leader." The man says nothing as Isaac's eyes widen, a mix of slight fear, confusion, and anger. Isaac stands up and shakes his head as he starts pacing.

"What's going on?"

"They plan to take over the universe, step by step, destroying anything in their path. When they got to Earth, however, according to their leader's words," The ship shakes once more as Isaac pulses purple. "They would trap them in that limbo world with a gun that is directly connected and powered by the Space Stone." Isaac shakes more as he shakes his head.

"Isaac…" Zia stares in both a bit of pity and worry as Isaac clenches and unclenches his hand.

"But, since I am here, they won't." Isaac flicks his wrist and the man stands up and goes to the main control panels, typing a few buttons. A second later Eve comes back online.

"Now, Ornos get in here! I have a plan to both defeat them, though I need you guys to take care of getting the stone." Isaac says smiling, and the group sits with him as he begins telling everyone his idea.

*Le time skip*

An explosion rings throughout the city as a large purple and yellow flame licks the tops of the buildings, as Cornelius stares wide eyed at the monitor. A single man, with a blank face as a matter of fact, was storming down the town, destroying bots and knocking down soldiers as he breaks the through the areas.

Cornelius's eyes widen like mad as he realizes who this is, as a faint purple aura swirls and clings to the masked man, as he destroys the bots and knocks out multiple soldiers.

This is the one he told me about! Cornelius gulps as he watches the man destroys another droid. The masked man storms down the walkway, fires seem to flow towards him as his steps crack the very ground under him. Cornelius stands up abruptly, grabbing a control and starts head upward, toward the Ark which will give him the universe. If my armies and robots can't beat him, then the Ark will be his end. Cornelius starts laughing as more and more guards rush towards the streets.

*Now with the Masked Man aka Isaac*

Isaac was done with this planet, these people, and worse the annoying little bots that were attacking him.

Normally, robots and AI don't bother him, after spending so much time with Eve and X. The ones he was facing right now, however are just attack droids that have no mind. That gave him at least a peace of mind so he could smash them. Then there are the soldiers that think they can stand to him. They fall to the ground easily as they get hit with an intense feeling of nausea, made through the mind itself.

That doesn't mean that he couldn't feel good about it, after all these people have tortured and murdered hundreds. However his thoughts stop as he sees a woman, holding onto a small child, shivering in fear.

"Wh-why are you doing this?"

"You know why." Isaac states easily as her face goes through multiple emotions, from fear to amazement, then back to fear.

"God, I knew we would have to pay for that one day, I just thought it would be after my lifetime." the child listens in confusion as Isaac looks at the two of them.

"I plan for you all to atone, and the children will live." Isaac states flatly, surprise fills the woman's face as Isaac continues. "Collect everyone to the center square, I will tell you my idea then." The woman nods before standing up, and still holding onto her child, starts running around.

Well, there we go, at least they know I don't plan to kill. Isaac thinks to himself as he hears a great VWWWOOOM! Go through the air, as a large gun, about the size of a double decker bus, in length, width and height. Pointing at Isaac, the gun starts charging.

Isaac looks at the gun in surprise as it lets loose a large bright blue beam, straight at Isaac. In a moment of pure terror, Isaac pulls his arm back and drives his fist forward, purple energy swirling around him as the two lasers meet. Isaac strains, taking a slight step back as, on his skin, faint purple vein like lines appear going into the mask.

Isaac groans slightly as the ground cracks and sinks under him. The two beams slowly moving towards him as the overwhelming amount of energy makes him sink into the ground slightly, sweat dripping off of him. After a bit, the gun sparks and 'zrrt's, as the gun shuts down, the beam dying. Isaac pants as the power stone glows bright and he punches at the gun, which surprisingly, doesn't destroy it as the purple wave of energy hits it.

"What the hell?" Isaac stares in surprise as the energy gets absorbed. A soldier runs up to him, as he starts shooting. Isaac glows purple which seems to snuff out the energy. Looking over to the man, Isaac waves his hand, which glows yellow and the man crumbles to the ground. "Really? Vibranium?! Well that is interesting." Isaac shakes his head and continues going to the palace. In the courtyard, stands a glamorous guy holding a thing that looks like a switch.

"So you are Cornelius?"

"Hmph." Cornelius does not speak as he looks Isaac over. He isn't much to look at, from his lack of muscles to his messy hair. Cornelius sighs as he looks over the town around his palace. "You have destroyed everything we have done."

"Yeah, because you guys have destroyed a lot of civilizations."

"Ha!" Cornelius guffaws at Isaac's statement. "Stop your self-righteous crap, we both know what you are trying to get."

Isaac chuckles as he looks Cornelius. "Yes, I did come for the Space Stone, but stopping, and punishing you people are something that I need to do."

Cornelius sighs as he glares at Isaac, his eyes filled to the brim with hate. "We did what we had to survive in this damned universe! If we had waited, we could have been killed!"

"Like you killed the first world that was just getting into the space age?! You say I am self-righteous, but you are more so!"

The two man, who oppose each other glare as Cornelius smirks. "It doesn't matter! I have an ultimate weapon, and you barely held it back! When it hits you, HA! You will be sealed in that damned other space!" Cornelius states, venom of hate dripping off his tongue as he clicks the controller in his hand.

The gun charges up once more as a highly concentrated blue beam sails at Isaac. In a split second, Isaac thrusts his hand forward colliding a purple beam straight into the blue beam. Cornelius laughs with glee, as Isaac shakily takes a step back, the ground cracking at his feet, the pressure raising the hairs on his arms. Isaac shakes as he continuously holds the blast back, it slowly moving closer and closer to him. In his ear, he hears something strange, an ancient language seeming to speak through him.

"Μεγάλο βασιλιά, θα ήθελα να σας βοηθήσω, δυστυχώς δεν μπορώ. Ωστόσο, χρειάζεστε μια μικρή ώθηση, την οποία μπορώ να δώσω με χαρά. Ελάτε σε με, έλα σε μένα για να κερδίσετε την αληθινή τους δύναμη."

Isaac scrunches his eyebrows in confusion as the Mind Stone glows and launches a bright gold, yellow lazer, which collides with the combined lazers, pushing the energy upwards, before stopping in the middle. The Time Stone glows before shooting another lazer upwards pushing the lazer closer and closer to the gun, before once again stopping.

Cornelius smirks as he slowly makes his way behind Isaac, a gun in his hand, his other clamped on the switch.

Suddenly, the lazer goes off with a loud 'ZRRT'!

Cornelius just stares up at the gun, blinking a few times, as Isaac starts laughing.

"Fuck yes! It actually worked!" Isaac states as he shakes his steaming arm slightly as he steps up to Cornelius.

"How, how did you do this?"

"I was never alone, that's how." Isaac states as a wormhole opens behind of him, Zia stumbles out holding the space stone inside of a container, a bruise faintly on her cheek.

"We managed to get it, though Ornos got knocked out." Isaac nods as he grabs the container and pulls out the space stone and places it under his ring finger. Energy flows through Isaac knocking him to his knees, blue vein like lines going across his visible skin.

Isaac slowly stands up, shaking slightly. "No problem, go and help him and X, and get them through portal quickly I think… " Isaac trails off as he smirks under his mask, seeing a group of people start coming to the square. Zia nods as he trails off and quickly jumps through the portal.

While this is happening, Cornelius is on his knees looking at the ground, barely realizing his people coming up behind him. "How could you do this? The guards-"

"Were chasing me you idiot!" Isaac finishes off sneering under his mask. "That was the plan. Now you are going to tell me how you did this." Isaac states, grabbing Cornelius with his left hand, lifting him up.

"Never!" Cornelius hisses as he writhes slightly.

"Ha do you really think you have a choice?" Isaac laughs evilly as the Mind Stone glows brightly as Cornelius turns limp slightly before shaking his head and looking at Isaac in terror. Isaac drops him backing up slightly.

"A-a darkness? What the hell?!" Isaac says holding his head as he shakes his head. "Doesn't matter right now." Isaac states as he looks over at the group of people approaching them.

The woman from before is leading the small group. Cornelius looks at the people as if he had been stabbed through the chest.

"Mariah, what are all of you doing? You should all be-"

"Enough is enough Cornelius." The now named Mariah states with a pleading look on her face.

Cornelius approaches her and they start speaking to each other, rapidly under their breaths.

As this is happening, Zia comes out of the portal, holding Ornos, X behind them.

"What's going on?"

"I think they are discussing terms of surrender. Hey" Isaac states looking at Zia "Is my translator broken or are there names really like english?"

"I don't know. I am just speaking normally, the translators do all the work, I wouldn't think about it too much."

Isaac chuckles slightly under his mask as he bends over, looking at Ornos. "What happened?"

"He managed to take down ten robots before one of the scientists hit him over the head. We defended him and I managed to get the space stone into the container." Zia says smiling widely just staring at the group.

"X any damage on your side?"

"No, their systems should be completely down and Eve should have all their data."

"Good, and thank you both." The two women, one android the other biological, smile slightly at him as Cornelius looks like he was struck. "Now to put on my work voice. Before that though." Isaac waves his hand over Ornos's face, the Mind Stone glowing dimly, his eyes opening jerkly.

Isaac then stretches slightly and approach the crowd. "People of Uru!" Isaac yells catching their attention. "For 10 years now you have destroyed and conquered many planets, and then wiped out their civilizations, and I am here to tell you, NO MORE!" his voice echoes over the area, the people looking at him in fear. "I have just destroyed your army, dropped your man, but I did NOT KILL!" Isaac states, shaking slightly, stepping forward and stomping, the ground cracking under his foot. "Now I could give you what you deserve, your deaths, but I am merciful." He says as many of the faces, mainly that of the women, relax slightly. "However, you have two choices for your punishment, one is to work on this planet. Mining the Vibranium and selling it on a market. The se-"

Cornelius steps forward snarling. "You wish to enslave my people?! You damned hypocrite!"

Isaac glares at him as he sighs slightly. "The vibranium will be staying in the hands of others. The money can be used to form alliances for this planet. However" Isaac stares right into Cornelius's eyes. "The second option is one I think none of you would like." He walks over slightly, waving his hand as another wormhole appearing. "You can choose option B, and head back into limbo." The people shrink away from Isaac, their eyes filled with fear as the just look at the portal. Those are your only two options." Cornelius looks at his people, all of whom are looking at him, determination in their eyes. "But, Cornelius, you are the only one I will not allow to work."

"WHAT!?" Cornelius gets a look of fear in his eyes as he stares at Isaac.

"All of this is your fault, and as such you will face your greatest fear once more." without another word, Isaac reaches his hand out, the Space Stone glowing and lifting Cornelius up, before slinging him through the portal. "Now you all please choose." Isaac says looking over to the crowd. Mariah stands up and looks at her people.

"I believe we should do this everyone! We have killed hundreds of millions of civilizations, this is our chance to repent! We never would have thought about that before. Not with our thoughts of superiority."

The crowd looks around muttering to each other before, each of them nod their heads in agreement.

"Welp, seems like you have an entire planet mining for vibranium for you." Ornos says laughing.

"Yep, though we need to move on soon." The three nod as a teen runs over to the four.

"Please let me come with you!"

Isaac looks at him, crossing his arms. "Why should I?"

"I want to help you guys, besides." The teen straightens his jaw. "I want to be able to do more than working to pay back what we've done." Isaac chuckles as he looks at the kid.

"Ok, what's your name?"

The teen's eyes light up as he smiles. "I am Michael, and thank you master."

Isaac freezes slightly "D-don't call me master Michael." Isaac mutters out as he heads to his ship, sighing. "Another person to join our team huh?

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Shadow Lord here! Thank you for being patient with me, I realized that my stories can get too well short. I would like to again ask you all to read my other story. My uploads will be erratic, because I can't really feel to satisfied. so again thank you all and keep reading Power of Infinity :D! I am also thinking of doing a Persona 5 fanfiction, but I don't know, please tell me if I should ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After about two weeks, primarily trying to organize the new way of living for the people, and completely taking apart the system of teleportations since it was useless, the people are actually ready to do nearly anything. Isaac walks with his crew monitoring a group of teens who are pulling out of the warehouses, a few laser miners.

"They all are so adamant about working, you would never think they would enslave people. You know?" Isaac states as he just watches the teens work.

"It's more like they are terrified of what you are going to do to them if they slack off." Michael states with a mischievous grin. "I mean, Master Isaac, you did defeat the entire army with ease AND you stopped the Ark not once, but twice."

Isaac grumbles slightly as he walks away. He just sighs as he looks at the four stones in his gauntlet. ' _Only two more left, and then… I don't know. Should I go with his idea and conquer the universe?'_ Isaac shakes his head as he yawns loudly. "Hey guys I am going to head to Eve and get some sleep, will you keep an eye on everything?"

"Of course, get some rest, you are the one that went under the most stress." Ornos states as he smiles slightly, Michael smiling and nodding his head like mad, as X and Xia give hims a thumbs up.

Isaac clenches his fist as a portal appears in front of him as he steps through and right into his cabin. "Eve make sure no one disturbs me, and if I am not awake by the time we are ready for lift off, either let me rest or Ornos is to be the one in charge."

" _Understood Isaac, have a good rest."_

Isaac smiles as he pulls his boots off, as well as his shirt as he sniffs his armpit, cringing slightly. "Yeah I have been really busy lately." Isaac states as he opens a door on the side of his wall as he strips the rest of his clothes off and walks into his shower. The nice hot water dripping down his body as he sighs.

After a bit, Isaac steps out and pulls some clothes off and sighs. He climbs into his bed, and as soon as his head hits his pillow, he passes out.

 _When Isaac opens his eyes, he see what looks like a solar system before him. As he looks at the planets he winces slightly as one of the planets get covered with darkness. "_ So the little god has returned? How impressive." _The darkness seems to speak as it swirls around Isaac, it's voice dripping with sarcasm and hate. "_ To think that you would decide to come back after the last beating I gave you. It matters not however, this universe will END and you cannot stop me." _From the darkness a single silver eye opens as it glares at Isaac, before it seems to drag him in._

 _Isaac gains a sense of vertigo as he gets flung across the universe as he slams into a planet, the ground and planet itself gets cracked and shattered. "_ So weak, you don't even know your true power." _A pillar of darkness slams into Isaac as he gets pushed through the planet and soars to a star. "_ Maybe I should allow you to live for a while, then I will slam any hope you have away." _Before Isaac hits the star, pain courses through his body as the darkness consumes the star._

 _Suddenly calmness spreads through his body as a cry comes from the very fabric of the universe._

"Damn that Eternity, getting in the way of my fun." _The voice growls as it's power fades away. "_ Be glad boy. The only reason you are getting away is because of Eternity, and my own curiosity. Beware, if you continue on your way." _The voice the pulls Isaac in front of it's massive eye, and underneath it, a maw of moonlight silver fangs open up into a wicked grin. "_ I will devour you!"

Isaac sits up, in a cold sweat, and clutching his blanket. His left hand on his face as he stares at the gauntlet. "What the hell just happened?" Isaac whimpers to himself as he rubs the gauntlet, thinking of what to do. Isaac stands up from his bed and opens a drawer, pulling his clothes on. Isaac takes one last breath in as he walks out, his crew talking in the cockpit. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh master!" Michael stands up smiling as he jumps and runs over to Isaac. "You have been asleep for about 12 hours."

Isaac cringes slightly as he rubs his temples. "Thank you for the info, and Michael I have been saying do not call me master." Michael laughs as he goes to his seat. Isaac walks over to his captains seat and starts looking through his system. "Eve have you translated that document yet?"

" _No, at least not all of it. About, 25%._ "

"I see, inform me when you have the rest of the document, inform me."

" _Of course._ "

Isaac starts going through his system to investigate some of the potential of the stones, as a kind of ad gets thrown onto his monitor. "Interesting." Isaac starts scanning the said ad and his eyes widen. "I think I just found the Reality Stone."

"Really? I mean didn't Eve have info on all of them?" Ornos states as he walks over to Isaac.

"Yes Eve did have info on most of them, thing is its kinda limited." Isaac responds wincing slightly. "I mean originally I wasn't going to go to your planet Ornos, since the stone I was going to grab next was space." Isaac chuckles slightly at the horrified look on Ornos's face. "Anyway that doesn't matter. The stone is on the planet Sian, and by the looks of it" Isaac states as he looks closer at the thing on his tablet. "We gotta win it in a fighting tournament."

Isaac looks up to everyone and just laughs at the expressions on his crew. "So what do you guys say? If we join this tournament there is a chance that we will be found out by the heroes. If we don't" Isaac states looking into his crews eyes "Someone else will try to gain Reality."

"If we have to, we might as well have a plan." Ornos responds as he has a thinking look on his face.

"We need to make sure that the orchestrator doesn't realize Isaac has the other stones." X states as she looks out the window.

Isaac blinks once before he laughs slightly as he looks at the 'ad' again. "It looks like we have to bet something to even have a chance to get the prize."

"We could bet the ship, I doubt you would lose Isaac." Xia says thoughtfully as Isaac.

"No I am not betting Eve, or this ship. Besides I have an idea." Isaac states as he just pats the Power Stone. "And there is the fact I think that this game master knows how to look through the illusion on the Gauntlet." The others look at him confused as he stands up and paces the bridge slightly as he scratches his chin. "My plan is to go on ahead, with the Space Stone, and bet the Power Stone and before any of you object, I need to do this. Besides I need you guys to watch over me and be inside of the crowd to make sure no one steals the Reality Stone, and to make sure no one catches me." Isaac states as he looks across his companions faces, as he stands in front of them and gives them a small smile. "I trust all of you to keep me safe and I hope you all trust me to be able to win, but" Isaac says as he bows slightly. "This situation depends on you guys, if you think my plan can work, well then we go with it. If any of you have a better idea, I am all for it."

The four other people look between the as they seem to have a silent conversation. Xia steps forward as she nods. "I trust you to win Isaac, if you lose you are going to have to use something to stop it."

X steps forward as well as she leans on the side of the bridge. "We'll make sure that you won't get ambushed and robbed."

Ornos laughs as he pats Isaacs back roughly, making him go down. "Make sure you end up at the top, and not to let anyone kill you."

Michael gulps slightly as he tries and smiles, a look of nervousness on his face. "You can win master, I know you can." Isaac's eye twitches slightly at Micheal's comment as he laughs slightly.

"Well with this amount of support, I will definitely win this entire thing. Now to get the strategy together." Isaac states a wide smile breaking across his face as he leans forward and pulls out a few tablets for everyone.

 ***Time Skip***

Peter was setting his ship onto the landing mat as he looked at Drax, who was busy doing some work outs. "So are you sure you wanna be the one to do it? I mean I could get in."

"No you are not going to Quill. After all, the people who wrote the flyer that only blades, staffs and fists are able to be used. Besides I am the strongest person on this ship."

"I wouldn't say so you marble headed ape." Rocket states as he jumps in front of Drax, his gun resting on the side of the bridge. "I could say I am pretty strong, besides I am pretty sure that Gamora could beat your ass."

Drax hums slightly as he pulls out his knives and stares at Racket. "I doubt that you tiny rodent. This is going to be fun." Drax laughs as he starts cleaning his knives.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah I hear you buddy, this is going to turn into a disaster."

"It definitely will if anyone else gets their hands on the Reality Stone." Gamora states as she sits in her seat as she looks directly at Peter. "The rules state we are only allowed to use those types of weapons." Gamora pushes her thumb in Drax's direction as, who in hearing this, gives out a loud guffaw as Gamora continues. "Besides I have been to this planet before, they don't have the biggest ideas on females."

At this Rocket smirks as he pulls out a few bombs. "Why don't we just attack and rob it form them? I mean it would be easier than entering this tournament."

"We don't know where the stone resides, plus with it the user could turn your bombs into confetti." Gamora responds to Rocket with a slight snarl in her voice. Rocket jumps up, pulling his gun right in front of him, aimed at Gamora.

"Whoa, whoa you guys, calm down." Quill mediates as he steps between them. "We are almost there anyway." The other four people on board quickly get to their stations as they set on the planet.

Across from them, a man about Quill's size stands and underneath his mask, stares at the team in surprise.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought." Isaac mutters to himself, in both nervousness and slight excitement.

* * *

 **AND CUT! That was a good new chapter. Review and follow/favorite the story if you guys do like it. Anyway, as mentioned on Ascent of the King, I am having a little bit of a challenge. This challenge is thus:**

 **A one shot challenge. The criteria of the story is, it must be over 1,500 words long, you must have a story of a regular human gaining one of the Infinity Stones. Give me a shoutout in the story and I may be tempted to make you higher on the rest. Anyway, I really hope to have about 5 so that I can read more XD. The top winner will be able to write a story with me that we agree upon. Please send me the links for the stories with the Review section.**

 **Now please enjoy the rest of the story and see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac breathes in slightly as he looks at the Guardians. "Guys we have a situation here."

" _And that is Isaac?_ " Ornos asks, hearing the slight worry in Isaac's voice.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy are here, and well one of their member are joining. I think they know that the stone is the Reality stone."

Ornos curses at this as he mumbles into the mic. " _Should we just rush the Game Master?_ " Ornos questions as the others seem to be talking in the background.

"We are not ending the job. This could be beneficial to us. I mean they did help the Avengers defeat Thanos, they should be famous across the universe. That should help divert attention away from us."

" _Just don't get caught. We don't want the attention of the people that beat Thanos._ "

"I know, I know." Isaac grumbles as he heads up to the counter. "I am here to win." Isaac states plainly as he looks at the android at the counter. The android seems to scan him before nodding.

"Of course sir. However, you must bet something in exchange to enter."

"I am going to bet this." Isaac states as he pulls the Power Stone away from the gauntlet. "Though I am going to be keeping it with me if that is fine." Isaac states as the android clicks the side of its head.

"My master has informed me you may keep the stone with you if you so wish, though you will give it up if you lose. That is all, so you may leave."

Isaac nods and walks past the counter as he heads into the stadium, about the size of the Colosseum back on Earth. Isaac looks across, his mask zooming in on his team as he smiles under it. Something catches his attention, the Guardians, sitting in the stands, talking to themselves.

The Game Master, a man about 6 foot 9, crisp blue hair, a seemingly non-existent stomach, and a long flowing purple robe, steps out of his small box. The crowd started cheering, the games were about to start. He clears his throat as one of his servants, a small boy by the looks of it, brings him something that reminds Isaac of a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to my annual tournament!" At this more cheering goes out. When it dies down, Game Master (let's call him GM from now on) waves his hand. "This tournament will be for my Tiger's Eye jewel, in exchange for their most important items!" GM declares, holding up the shining red gem. The Reality Stone glows slightly as the center of the arena glows red and a large statue appears, looking just like GM, but double his size. "I must say good luck to our competitors, and I hope that you all will live." He states as he looks over at Isaac, a large knowing smile across his face. Isaac gulps at this as the GM snaps his fingers. "I almost forgot, no masks." Isaac freezes at that and sighs. "I am sure our watchers would love to see your faces when you are fighting." The crowd roars in approval as he quiets them down. "Now! Into the lower areas! We will call the first competitors."

Isaac walks through the large double doors, as he reaches the edges of his mask and pulls it off. The Guardian of the Galaxy is laughing with a few of the more… let's call them Muscle Heads, of all the competitors. Isaac walks over as the men look at him.

"What do you want shrimp?"

"Well I was hoping to speak to him!" Isaac growls slightly the others and pointing at Drax. "Alone." Drax laughs loudly as he stands up and follows Isaac to an area away from the others.

"What did you need of me?" Drax asks as he just looks at Isaac.

"I wanted to thank you and the other guardians." Isaac states as he pulls his mask off, at this Drax's eyes widen, and he gives a good laugh.

"You are from Quill's planet huh?" Isaac nods his head as he turns to leave. "Where are you going?"

"The tournament is about to start, and well I just gotta get prepared." Isaac replies as he goes to one of the gates and looks through, the GM standing at the top and smiling down at the crowd, as his eyes land on Isaac's.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first round of the tournament is about to begin!" The crowd roars at this as a large wheel is brought next to him. "And for the beginning rounds the special rule is-" He states as the wheel starts spinning. It slowly comes to a stop as it lands on a black panel with a skull on it. "Death Match!" At this the entire crowd roars once more, as the GM calms them down. "The first match of the day is between the human Isaac Greyson and my champion Aragor!"

Isaac freezes at this as the entire crowd of challengers, the people start farming at how he is going to die. Isaac walks to the gate as it drops down, the arena littered with spikes on the circumference.

The opposite gate starts rising, and from it, appears a monster, who looks like a mix between a silver backed gorilla, and the incredible Hulk. The biggest difference is that it has spikes coming out of its body.

Isaac looks over at the GM who has a wide smile on his face. Isaac's eyes widen as he realizes what this is. _He used the Reality Stone!_

"Let the first match begin!" GM calls out as one of his assistants hits a nearby gong and Aragor cries out and starts rushing towards Isaac.

"Shit." Isaac starts running towards him to intercept his attack. At least that was the plan, but Aragor swiped at Isaac and hit the side of his head, dazing him and sending him flying. "Th-this thing is faster than I thought." Isaac coughs out as he stands up. Aragor is rushing over to him as Isaac prepares himself this time. When the monster raises up its arm, Isaac pulls his own arm back and slams his fist into its side. The monster roars as Isaac smirks, smashing its ribs down. However, that doesn't keep it down long, as it stands up once more, and roars loudly. It charges at Isaac, who taken aback by it ignoring the broken ribs, can barely dodge out of the way of it's fist, the air pushing his hair back.

Isaac pulls his hand back and collides it with the monster's face, sending it reeling back slightly as he runs towards the stands, the entire crowd booing at him. Isaac grabs one of the spikes and turn around, pressing it into the ground and spears the abomination's stomach. "Just fucking die already!" Isaac growls and pulls the spike backwards, and slams it into the wall. As it flies back, it waves its hand and slams it into Isaac's chest. Isaac grunts and groans as he is launched across the arena, a large chunk of bone stuck within him, and in his right lung. _This thing is too dangerous._ Isaac thinks as he starts pulling the bone spike out of him, and using only a piece of the Time Stone's power to heal his lung. _Mutating its bones into spikes and using them as weapons, unable to feel pain, and being faster than it should. How am I going to kill this thing._ Isaac groans as he stands up, Aragor on the other hand pulls himself off of the spike wall and glares at Isaac.

 _THIS THING NEEDS TO DIE!_ Isaac roars in his head, the mind stone glowing slightly as he tries to get into its head as it rushes at him. His eyes grow more as he side steps an attack only to be backhanded. _Instinct, damnit. I can't kill this thing… unless I remove its head._ Isaac starts limping towards the side of the arena, managing to dodge some of the attacks from the monster. Isaac turns around, just for his face to meet Aragor's punch, and collapses into a pile next to the large spikes. He groans and turns over, his hands clutching around for a spike as Aragor punches his head. Isaac flies over more and manages to grab one of the spikes.

Isaac turns over, and stabs the spike straight into Aragor's temple, which stuns him just enough for Isaac to get onto his chest. Isaac pulls the spike back and slams through Aragor's throat, and into the ground, spearing him to the ground. He then grabs another spike and makes a large X through his neck. Isaac places his feet onto Aragor's shoulders and starts pushing as Aragor wakes up. Spike bones appear on Aragor's knuckles, which slam into Isaac's sides.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Isaac cries out and pushes harder, making Aragor's neck skin slowly getting pulled apart. The tendons popping and blood spills more on the ground. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Isaac screams as he sees the spinal cord shatter. "I win!" He manages to state as he takes three steps away from the monster and collapses onto his face.

"ISAAC WINS!" GM cries out as some servants run up to the arena and start collecting Isaac, who groans slightly. Isaac glows green slightly, as his insides start to stitch together/revert back to a time before they are stabbed.

 ***Meanwhile with the rest of the crew***

The others have to hold Michael down as Isaac is carried out of the arena. "Why are you holding me down! That monster almost killed Master Isaac!"

"I know boy." Ornos growls as he looks around. "Now shush, it's time to put the plan into action." Ornos drops his voice to a whisper as he looks at X and Zia, then raising his voice "Both of you, I need you two to get something from the ship, and don't just stand around." The two of them standing up and leaving their seats. Nobody bat an eye at this as the two stand up and head to the stairwell that leads to the main auditorium and the tunnels that lead out of the colosseum. They head to the main connecting point as they stop and pull out small communicators.

"We have about three minutes." X states as she looks over at Zia "You can do this." With that and a shake of the hand, X starts walking off as Zia gulps. She breathes out slowly as she starts walking and quickly hides in the shadows as a few warriors pass by her.

"Did you see that? That guy killed Aragor!"

"Yeah I did, it was insane. Hasn't Aragor only been defeated once? I mean come on that is the Master's champion."

"Yeah, though I do wonder where the master found it." The two chatty guards walk off as Zia's eyes widen slightly.

' _It's been defeated before? Gonna have to find out more about that.'_ She thinks to herself as she keeps stalking through the shadows, managing to end up in front of a huge vault door. She shivers as she looks behind her, seeing the shadows shift slightly. "Gotta hurry up." She mumbles slightly as she pulls out a small cube from her pocket and puts it to her lips. "Activate override and control." Small legs pop out of the cube as she sets it onto the vault door and she hurriedly scurries off as she once again sees the shadows shift, almost in the shape of a humanoid. She gulps once and leaves quickly.

After a few mishaps and once almost getting caught, the warrior turned just as she was crossing a small gap of light, and got to the crossroads once more. She walks out slightly and sees X returning. "Did it work?"

"I don't know. Michael's cube should be getting to work on unlocking the vault door. We will have to talk to him." Zia states, dropping her voice down. The two of them start walking into the crowd once more, with Drax from the Guardians wrestling a man who seemed double his side. The entire crowd cheered as a loud crack goes through the ring as the bigger man's neck seems to have been snapped from what looked like a suplex. Zia winces at this as X sits next to Ornos.

"Phase one is done. Just waiting on Isaac's call." Ornos nods at this as Michael leans forward slightly.

"Did you do it the way I told you to?" Michael speaks up as the crowd started cheering as the GM starts talking about how well the first day of battles have gone.

"Yes I did. Though I should tell you guys something."

"And that is?" Ornos states as he softly claps with the rest of the crowd.

"I think that someone was following me." At this the others take a sharp intake as everyone starts leaving the stadium.

"Why do you think?"

"Well I saw a shadow following me, and it seemed to touch the door, getting close to the cube." Ornos nods at this and stands up as the crowd keeps lessening.

"We will keep an eye out just in case. Day one is over, let's get to the ship." The others nod as they head out yawning slightly. Zia still worried, gnawing at her stomach.

 ***Back at the vault door***

The shadow hums to itself. It made a mistake it seemed, the girl found it. It doesn't really matter however. This is just the chance he was waiting for, someone who would do the work for him. The cube that is on the door scurries around it, poking and prodding it, not seeming to notice the character near him.

"Fools. That boy doesn't have the strength to collect them." The husky voice speaks aloud to himself, for the voice is obviously that of a man's. "There is no need to worry however." He states as he grabs the cube and pulls it apart. He puts it back together and then throws it back to the door. The legs spark out and start going faster. "I will remove his powers from him, and gain Infinity." The figure just laughs to himself as he merges with the shadows once more, letting the little robot do its work.

* * *

 **CUT! That's all for this chapter. I know it's shorter than some of the previous ones: 2400 words exactly compared to 3000 to 4000. The reason is I kinda felt that I should get this out sooner so that you guys can have this chapter and get yourselves satted.**

 **Anyway review and favorite/follow this story if you guys liked it and I must say thank you all for reading, thank you so much. Now there's just one thing I wanna get out of the way: Aragor's design.**

 **The spikes/ruthlessness of this monster is based on DC comics Doomsday, because I mean look at him, he is a monster! The fight is based on Infinity War's beginning fight between Thanos and Hulk, the wielder of the gauntlet getting overpowered slightly and then using his intellect to take the rest down. And finally the bone spikes are based on the bone ninja from Naruto, whose name escapes me.**

 **Merry Belated holidays/Christmas, and Happy belated New Years everyone thank you for having patience with me and my erratic uploading.**


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac's eyes flutter open as he pants slightly and tries to sit up, before he grabs his ribs. "Shit that hurts." Isaac groans as the Time Stone glows softly as his ribs stitch back together.

"To think, a normal human would be able to wield the Infinity Stones so well." Isaac jumps softly and groans as he feels his sides, pierce slightly. "Ah sorry did I startle you?" The voice states as he sits next to Isaac's. Isaac glares at the GM as he reaches into his coat and pulls out a canteen and starts drinking from it. "Why are you so mad at me? I made this tournament for you after all." Isaac's glare turns to confusion as he grunts, his ribs realigning and pulling out of his lungs.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Isaac groans as GM laughs softly.

"Well when you obtained the Time Stone, a pulse went throughout the universe, and those of us who are in touch with it, well, we could tell who was using it." Isaac's eyes widen like mad as he stares at GM, who continues with "Then a friend of mine contacts me and gives me the Reality Stone." Isaac's eyes then narrow as he bites his cheek. _Is he talking about One?!_ "Well when you acquired the Mind Stone, I knew I had to start my next tournament."

"You still haven't told me why. Why the hell do you want me to get the Stones?"

"Hehe … Hahahaha!" GM starts laughing, a mix of dark humor and jovial spirit. "Well according to that friend, he thinks you can start a whole new war, and I love a good bit of entertainment."

"So that's what this is all about, your sick enjoyment?" Isaac goes to rise as he clutches his side.

"No no, well at least that's not all of it. There is something … ancient stirring, and I am sure he sensed that. Anyway, this is truly just a favor. You will still have to earn the Stone, that is how the whole thing is. Either it must be freely given by the previous user, like that of the Power Stone, or you must earn it, much like the Time Stone."

Isaac grits his teeth as he looks down, getting this knowledge. ' _Something ancient'? What could that be … is it the thing I saw in Cornelius's head?_ As Isaac is pondering this he then looks at GM. "I have to ask, who the hell is Aragor? Why did you make something that … that evil?"

"Ah I was hoping you would ask who he is. Long ago I had a tournament and the winner wanted control of this world. So he decided to fight me, and after I snapped his neck I decided to test out Reality. I rewrote his very body, made him stronger and stronger until his mind snapped. I am sure you noticed how he only works on instinct." Isaac nods as GM laughs. "The most beautiful point is that he seemed to have hidden talents that he just didn't reveal. Anywho." He states as he gets up and stretch. "I should let you finish healing up, and rest, the next part of the tournament will be starting in a few hours."

"One last thing if you don't mind." Isaac states as he just looks at GM who was getting ready to leave. "Why do you look human?"

"Ah my language and appearance are changed based on who sees me, so for you I look human, but for say that Drax fellow, I look like someone from his planet." With that GM leaves Isaac alone.

"That guy knows more than he lets on huh?" Isaac sighs as he stretches more as he gets a message in his mask. He pulls it out and looks over it. To be specific two messages are down. He places the mask on and looks at the first, which is from Eve.

' _I have 90% of the script translated. It seems to be a story of the two entities before the universe began.'_

"I see Eve, I would like to hear the rest however, and if possible, after we get the Reality Stone."

' _Understood master.'_

Isaac clicks to the other message on as he contacts Ornos. "So someone followed Zia, that is quite troublesome."

" _Yes I thought so too. Michael is glad that you are safe._ "

"He does realize he could have blown your covers." Isaac states as a tick mark appears on his head.

" _He understands this and I have already, lets say, punished him._ " At this Isaac chuckles darkly as he looks towards the door.

"The next round is soon and I need to get my muscles back in order."

" _Gotcha, and good job Isaac, you managed to not die._ " Isaac laughs again as he puts up his mask and starts heading back to the underground area. When he enters, all the competitors, the ones that are left anyway, just freeze and stare at him. Isaac gets a slight nervous before the everyone starts clapping and cheering for him. Drax approaches with a large smile.

"Well Greyson, good job on defeating that monster." He hits Isaac's shoulder as he laughs awkwardly. "Now how are you able to stand now?"

"Uhm I have a slight healing factor, which makes my body heal faster." Isaac states trying to divert attention off the fact that he is standing.

"Ah that makes sense. It is still good to see you. That performance you did managed to stir up everyone in the stadium, and we all had to try just as hard to make sure we please the crowd." At this Drax laughs once more as his eyes gleam. "I can't wait to fight you."

"O-okay." Isaac states with a sweatdrop. "Anyway, can I get to the training area? I need to reinvigorate my muscles." After managing to pry himself away from Drax, Isaac stands in front of a training dummy, easily pummeling it with his hands, sweat dripping off of him slightly. _Hopefully I won't have to end up fighting anymore than I have too. Can't exactly let anyone know about the stones._

At this though GM's voice crashes through the arena. Isaac quickly runs to the bars to see the arena itself. "Now my friends, it is the second round of our tournament!" The crowd starts clapping, hollering and cheering at this as he waves them to silence. "The first round has shown many talents of our warriors, but this second round's special rule is" He spins the wheel. After a few rotations, it stops on "Acid Ring! A ring of acid will be on the outside of the arena floor and the longer the fight goes, the closer the ring will get to the center. There are three main ways to win. The usual death, if you kill the opponent anyway, you win the round. The second is a surrender, again a usual thing. The third and final way is if you rip off these rebreathers" At this a few droids enter the training group and hands out the breathers. "Off your opponent's mouth, and with that you win. Now for the first match, we have our new MVP of the tournament Isaac Greyson of Earth, against Drake Orgoth of Xerrath!" The crowd roars as Isaac goes to the gate, cracking his neck slightly as the gate opposite of his raises up.

A brute climbs through the gate, his skin tinted blue as his sword drags behind him. His eyes are virtually non existent as his muscles seems to be about 90% of his body over all. He grunts and places his breather into his mouth as he lumbers forward.

Isaac does the same as he steps into the arena. Across the edges, acid appears and Isaac gets slightly nauseous as he gets further in. The bell sounds as Drake roars and heads towards Isaac, swinging his great sword. Isaac ducks the attack as he slams his first into Drake's stomach. This results in Drake taking a step back before he swings it down to Isaac's head. Isaac dodges it before he slams his fist again into Drake's side. The latter lifts his foot up and kicks Isaac's chest sending him flying.

"Ok you are strong." Isaac states coughing as he gets close to the ring of acid.

"Humph, puny human, barely worth the effort." Isaac narrows his eyes as he stands up to meet one of Drake's punches. Isaac catches the fist and slams his own into Drake's face, making him stumble back. Isaac punches him again as he grabs Drake's wrist and starts twisting. Drake struggles against him as Isaac grabs his sword and throws it into the acid with a harsh ' _HISS_ '.

"Surrender, you aren't going to win."

"Who says!" Drake growls and twists but Isaac places his foot into Drake's butt and forces him closer as the acid encroaches on, a large groan coming from him.

"Surrender and you will live!" Isaac speaks calmly, grabbing his other wrist and pull it back causing a louder groan of pain. Several minutes pass, the acid encroaching on them more as Isaac closes his eyes. "So be it." Isaac closes his eyes as he lifts Drake up and chucking him into the acid with a loud hiss. Isaac sighs and starts walking to the door as Isaac takes one look back at the mound of melting flesh.

"Congrats! Isaac won!" GM states as Isaac just scowls and goes into the underground, letting them continue the tournament. The competitors just congratulate me and just laugh about not getting my ass kicked this time around, as I just walk over to the back and pull out my mask.

"This is getting annoying." Isaac states as there are oohs and aahs going through both his mask and the people near him.

" _Come on Isaac, you don't need to be so negative._ " Isaac blinks slightly as Zia asks him with a small laugh.

"Zia what are you doing on the communicator?"

" _Michael and Ornos had to go and check on the ship, along with ensure no one is-_ " Zia cuts out slightly as Isaac feels a touch of worry.

"Zia you ok?"

" _Fine Isaac, some jackass tried to grab my well…_ " Isaac's eye twitches at this as he looks out the arena, the fighters wrestling on an ever shrinking island.

"Did you get the guy's face?"

" _Yes, but you are not fighting him, you have to be patient to get the stone._ "

"I know, but he touched you, so he needs to have his arm broken." Isaac growls darkly as the crowd roars as one of the fighters give up.

" _Sheesh who are you? My brother?_ "

"If anything I am your boss." Isaac states with a small chuckle. "Anyway what was the rest of that sentence?"

" _Right, Michael and Ornos are going to ensure no one discovers our little secret._ "

"And how are they doing that? You are our master of stealth."

" _Well apparently, Ornos doesn't like sitting still and wanted to investigate a rumor that we heard about, and Michael didn't want him going by himself, so…_ " She trails off as Isaac sighs in frustration.

"What is the rumor?" He states with a strained voice. "This rumor that made those two leave the positions I assigned to them?"

" _Someone saw a living shadow, like the one I described. So they wanted to talk to the person that saw it._ "

Isaac nods and sighs. "Tell them, when they get back, they are both going to get punished when we are done here. For them, I hope they find something."

Zia chuckles slightly before hanging up. "This is so unsettling." Isaac states as he looks off into the sky, his head sagging slightly as he falls asleep.

 _As Isaac opens his eyes, he sees nothing around him, just space. He looks to the left and in his hand he holds complete Power, with his right, all of Reality. When he stares forward, his eyes widen. Time, and Space, showing themselves to him, the Minds of all speaking to him. He feels his chest as all Souls synch to his._ This is how all things were once. _A voice speaks beside him. When he goes to look however, there is no one._ Nothing, just us, and … him. _The voice states as the darkness reappears from the previous dream._

Who are you and what is that… thing?! _Isaac screams as the darkness grows, the one silver eye sparkling._

It is sad you have forgotten me, my love. _The voice drips with sadness as Isaac cringes at this._ That does not matter for now. You need your full strength. Find your Soul and when you are ready come and find me. _A cold draft touches Isaac's cheek as he shivers slightly at the contact._ The End will fight you for anything to break you, but you must remain strong.

The End? What do you- _Isaac gets cut off as two soft lips touch his own. His eyes widen like mad before it pulls back. A hand pushes on his chest as he slowly wakes up._

Isaac open his eyes, completely confused. _What was that dream?_ The crowd is cheering as Drax the Destroyer, rips his opponent apart, and throwing the carcass into the acid. "Doesn't matter, for now at least it doesn't."

Back with our Ornos and Michael, the two are walking around some chambers before two guards appear.

"Halt, who are you and what are you doing?" The two raise their weapons, aiming them at Ornos and Michael's chests.

"Woah there you two." Ornos raises his hands as he smiles at them awkwardly. "We were just walking around."

"Yes, but there have been reports of people running around, and some thefts. Do you two know anything about that?"

"Of course not sirs." Michael chimes in with a small awkward smile. "We were just going to the ship to ensure all of our stuff is together. Those rumors of living shadows had our companion quite worried."

One of the guards nod and drops his weapons slightly, the other however. "Yeah right, and how do we know it isn't you two?"

"Well sir, if we were this living shadow that steals, why would we be walking around out in the open." Michael counters.

"To throw us off the scent." The guard responds, pressing his weapon more into his chest. Three moments of heartbeats later, the other guard, apparently the senior of the two, speaks up.

"It's obviously not them kid."

"But sir-!" He starts, but after an intense staring contest the guard sighs and nods his head, the older one turns to Ornos with an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry about him sirs, the master has been running all of us ragged about finding this thief."

"It's understandable." Ornos states with a small smile. "This kind of activity must be hard on all the guards. You know what, this kid reminds me of my younger self. I was always quite jumpy during festival times and-"

The older guard laughs and hits Ornos's back before leaving with his younger companion. As soon as they are out of earshot, both of them let loose a large sigh of relief. Ornos turns to Michael, worry evident on his face. "We better get back. Isaac will probably give us hell for leaving our posts." Ornos states with a sigh.

As the two are leaving, the shadows seem to shift slightly. A pair of eyes and a mouth of teeth appear. Slowly, from the stones, the shadows grow and takes a few steps out into the hall itself.

"Fools, if they had just looked." He laughs sadistically before going to a large orange and blue ship as he looks it over. "This is those Guardians' ship? Well let's get whatever is here and go." He states as he fades to the darkness once more before he floats into the ship, and then the darkness leaves.

* * *

 **AAANNNDDD CUT! God this is the 10th chapter! Now we are in the double digits boys and girls! I can't believe I stuck with this story for so long. So I love all of you guys' support, even though I only have three reviews. In face, one of those reviews was just a troll. At least I hope it was a troll. If it was, awesome that means that you don't believe what you put down. However, if it isn't a troll, RandomBystander1, I have to ask this, how?**

 **And by that, I mean, how does my story suck? No one knows the flaws of a story more than the author. You could have talked about the pacing, this story is getting close to the end. Or you could have mentioned my character development sucks, and I haven't fleshed out my characters all that much.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to get that off my chest, RB, I hope you do respond to this, maybe give me an actual reason instead of just saying my story sucks. I kind of doubt you will even see this, after all, you are just a guest.**


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac groans as he starts punching a dummy. 'It's already been three weeks since I last managed to get in contact with my team.' Isaac thinks to himself as he looks at the only other combatant near him, Drax the Destroyer. 'One more match for the two of us and if we both win we will fight.' Isaac thinks for a second as he goes over to the grating that shows the arena.

The GM stands as the gates to our chambers start to rise. "Hello everyone! This will be the final day of the tournament." The crowd cheers at this as he waves them silent. "For this round, the contestants will be in a pair, from their initial blocks." Isaac looks at Drax, who has a stupid grin on his face. "And they will be fighting their opponents to submission. After that, we will have a two hour grace period for the final battle of this tournament."

Isaac flexes his hands as he stares at the GM, his very body prepared for this next fight. "I will win this." he states to himself as the crowd is silent with expectancy.

The four competitors go to their respective sides of the arena as Isaac approaches Drax. "We need to win this."

"We will, but why do you want to win so much?" Drax looks at him with the same dumb grin, but with a slight look of surprise in his eyes.

"Personal reasons." Isaac states as he just keeps his eyes across the stadium at the two others.

One is a lean looking man, though you could never tell he was a guy from the amount of fabrics on his body. His skin was tinted blue, with red-ish eyeliner all around his eyes.

The other was a mountain of a man. His muscles were around the Hulk's size, but the most distinct thing about it, is that lighting seems to be coursing off of his body.

"So here's the-" Isaac begins before the bells sounds. He can't continue as Drax pulls his two knives/swords out and runs towards the man mountain. The smaller man, leaps up and tries to slash his face as an arc of lightning crash into Drax sending him flying. Isaac sneers at this as he tries to catch up to Drax before he gets sucker punched by the smaller pretty boy.

"Your fight is with me." The guy snarls out as he skips between his feet, and they start blurring.

"Your quite fast." Isaac groans and stands up, managing to dodge of one his opponents and slamming his hand square into the side, sending him flying.

"H-how can you ugh, hit me." Isaac smirks at this as the mind stone glows slightly, showing him how the man is thinking.

"My own ways." Isaac states before he sprints at the man, crashing his fist into the stomach of the leaner man, sending him across the stadium once more.

With Drax, the old gladiator sprints up and manages to stab him in the chest, as a course of lightning slams into Drax. "Haha! This is fun!" He calls out as he stands up and gets punched in the face.

Isaac runs over to Drax as the small guy gets thrown into the mountain. "You ok?"

"I am fun!" He states will a dumb, slightly dizzy smile. "I just need a few more hits."

"Yeah until you pass out. We have to play this smart if we really want to beat these guys. I don't know if they know each other, but their qualities are strong." Isaac glares as the mountain man peels the smaller man off of him. "We need to work together." Drax gives him a confused look before he stands up.

"I can beat both of them by myself." Drax states as he pushes Isaac out of the way as he has a primal smile.

"No way, we have to be smart or-" Isaac gets knocked aside as the robed man sucker punches him once again. "You know what… fuck it." he groans out as the smaller man rushes at him. Isaac stands up and grabs his face, squeezing it slightly. "You are way too annoying." Isaac slowly crushes the leaner man's face. "Before you die, what's your name?"

"Richard." He manages to cough out, as his eyes roll up into his head. The crowd is silent at this as Isaac chuckles softly, throwing the man to the side as many people see his chest rising and falling slowly.

"What did you think I killed him?" some people begin to chuckle at this as other boo. Isaac ignores this as he turns to see the mountain man get thrown at him. His eyes widen as he catches the man and throws him to the side, some lightning arcing at him. "What the actual fuck Drax!" He calls out and approaches the other man.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" Isaac growls and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Why did you throw him at me!"

"I thought that would show you never held a chance against me." Drax states dryly as Isaac's eye twitches.

"Did you not see my fight with Aragor? I was turned into a human shish kabob!" Isaac screams as he just glares at Drax.

"You were not turned into a skewer of meat meant for eating." Isaac groans at this and seems to be winding a punch to hit Drax, a large meaty hand slams into Isaac's head, sending him flying. The mountain man grunts as he also sends Drax flying, who manages to land on his feet with a loud laugh. "Good you can still fight!"

Drax stands up and runs to cut the man down, as Isaac groans and sits up. "This guy is insane." Isaac states as he watches Drax fight and manage to drop the guy. "Still, I gotta beat him."

Meanwhile, the others are watching the fight, Michael bouncing in place as he is looking at a screen discretely. "Something's wrong." He states and the others look at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" Zia states worried as she fidgets in place.

"My robot has been sending me the same loop for the last hour." He sneers at this as he looks at the others. "We need to go check on it, someone may have tricked us."

The others look around and nod as they all stand up to leave the seats, the tension plain on their faces. They quickly walk away, trying to make sure that they aren't caught, and they end up in the corridor to the vault. X looks around and leaned in slightly. "No one is around, I think they are focused mainly on the last fight."

"Ok, so apparently, someone hacked my robot, somehow?" Michael states, his eyebrows furrowed. "We need to get into the vault, but be on guard." Nervously, he pulls out his blaster and looks at everyone.

Ornos nods at this as he steps up, pulling his own gun out. "Ok, let's all be careful, and keep eyes out to make sure we aren't caught." He starts forward as the others follow. As they approach the vault, they find the door-

"Open." Michael hisses as he rushes forward, finding the small robotic cube, on the ground, crushed. "Whoever did this, they were playing with us!" He growls and puts the parts into his bag.

"Yes, yes I did." A voice speaks behind them, in an amused and mocking tone.

They turn around and find a human man, who looks like he is in his 30s. He is wearing something similar to rags and a long black cloak around himself. His black hair is ragged as they can't see his eyes covered by glasses. He smirks at the four of them as he pulls one of his arms out of the cloak, revealing the Reality Stone which is faintly glowing. "And you all have been rather useful tools."

They look at him surprised and get into fighting positions as we return to Isaac, who is in the chambers, pacing back and forth. "They should have responded already." He groans out as he shakes his head. "Damnit, Eve." He clicks his mask and looks at the information. Apparently, something turned off Eve, and Isaac is pissed. He grimaces under his mask as the final bell rings. "Fuck." He states as he stands up and walks to the gate.

On the other side, he sees Drax the Destroyer walking out, as Isaac goes as well. The GM speaks up, the entire crowd waiting with hushed voices. "This is the final battle, ladies and gentlemen. These two warriors fought tooth and nail to make it here. So let us begin, but first" He chuckles and looks at Isaac, then sweeps over to Drax. "This battle will be mirroring our first ones, so" He snaps his fingers, as the winds rush through the stadium. "Let this game, be to the death." Isaac sneers at this as he puts his mask up.

When he goes back to face Drax, he dodges the knife and skips to the side slightly. "Come on man!" He growls out and runs straight at him, his fist cocked back to slam into his face. The hit never connected though, as Drax ducked under the punch and slashed his blade through Isaac's shirt. Luckily, it was stronger than it should have been, so he just grunted softly as he kicks Drax away.

"You are good." Drax states with a smile, as he keeps rushing, each of his attacks all going to vital spots. Isaac manages to dodge many of them, some do connect however, which makes him wince hard. He then slam his fist into the side of Drax's head, sending him flying through the stadium. He rushes him and before he can lock his hands around Drax's throat, Drax catches Isaac's hands and they both push with all their might, making the ground crack underneath them.

"Damn, how are you so strong?" Isaac groans out as his muscles start to strain, the Power Stone glowing softly.

"Fighting for a long time will do that to you." Drax states quickly, his own muscles strained as Isaac pulls from Power.

"Well damn you then." Isaac manages to take a step as Power floods his systems, pushing Drax back. "Surrender to me. I won't let you win, and I don't want to kill you."

Drax scoffs at this as he pushes back, though not really getting anywhere. "That does not matter, I don't want to lose."

Isaac grits his teeth as he pushes harder, before twisting their arms, a small crack sounding around them. At this Drax screams, as he drops to one knee, Isaac standing over him. Isaac then kicks him in the ribs, making Drax fly across the stadium, blood getting spit up.

Before Drax can recover, Isaac rushes him, slamming his fist straight into his nose. "Just give up! You won't beat me!"

"Not happening!" Drax states as he manages to slam his palm into Isaac's chest, making him gasp hard. A second after, Drax slams his shoulder into Isaac making him stumble back.

Isaac grunts at this and breathes deeply. "If you want to win so badly, then you will die." Isaac coughs out before he catches Drax's next punch. He twists his arm, a loud pop sounding as he dislocated his shoulder. Finally, Isaac stomps onto Drax's chest.

"Goodbye then." He pulls his hand back, killer intent flooding his eyes as he drops his fist. Before it ever makes contact to break Drax's face, a thundering boom goes across the skies, as a deep red fire appears across the city.

GM stands up shocked. "The Vault!"

"My team!" Isaac states worried as he starts going towards the entrance, people flooding in behind him as everyone screams. He disappears into the crowd as he doesn't see the Guardians meeting up, exchanging concerned looks.

Isaac grunts as he shoves his way through the crowd, ending up at the ships. He runs towards his and opens it up, quickly pulling on his mask. "Come on Eve, wake up." He groans as he types at the control board, frantically trying to turn Eve on. After a few seconds, another shock wave goes out as he stumbled slightly, and he manages to start his ship. "What the hell happened Eve?!" Isaac rushes out as he gets himself into a seat and starts to type in a few commands. The ship rises off and starts flying to the red flame, as Isaac is frantically typing into the computer.

" _I am sorry Master, someone shut me down. I have no diagnostics of who it was._ "

"I see, it's fine. However, everyone else was in the center of the explosion and-" Before he could finish a blast of red light hits Eve's wings, turning them into "Are those bats?" Isaac states as he pulls Eve into a controlled landing. As he steps out, the weird metal bats flap around as Isaac winces, seeing Eve without any wings. "What is going on!" He calls out before he hears a small laugh.

Isaac turns towards the voice as he can basically see red. A ragged man is standing over Isaac's crew, who are bound to the ground by vines, which seem to be coiling tight around them. "Who the hell are you!?" Isaac cries out in rage as he takes a single step forwa

* * *

 **AND CUT! Finally I managed to finish this. So I couldn't really work on this a lot because of, school, a few trips and life in general. Anyway, thank you all for sticking around for this thing, you all are awesome. So, I was wondering, if I were to make a , would you guys pay me to read my stuff? I then think about copyright, and I don't know if I should.**

 **So that depends on you guys, thank you again for sticking around, and see you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Who am I?" The man laughs out as he floats down, the Reality Stone around his neck shining at his descent. "I am the man who will save our Universe." He laughs as he lands in front of Isaac, a maniacal light just barely glinting under his hood.

"Oh, and are we supposed to think a mad man will save us?"

"Of course, you foolish boy!" the man snarls at Isaacs rebuttal, as he starts pacing. Isaac raises an eyebrow at the man's strangeness. "You don't even know the weight of the effects this entire quest of yours has on the universe." The man turns back to Isaac, the glint in his eyes growing. "Can't you imagine it? The power the Stones have and the very beginning of our universe?"

"Of course I do!" Isaac growls out as the Power Stone glows on his hand. "I have seen these Stones destroy civilization!"

"No, I don't mean that! I mean of the universe overall, not those isolated incidents!"

"Incidents? People have died you bastard!"

At this the ragged man chuckles. "Yes, but small deaths over the death of the entire universe!" Isaac's eye twitches as he takes a step forward. "Hold it, little man! If you take one more step forward, your friends die!" The Reality Stone around his neck glows, the vines tightening around Ornos's neck. Isaac stands still, his fists shaking in rage as he just looks up at the man.

"Fine." Isaac spits out as he breathes in, keeping his temper. "Answer my question, who are you, and I don't mean your cracked philosophy."

The man laughs and smirks at Isaac. "My name is Arrus. I am from a planet very similar to Earth, but the planet existed on the very edge of the Universe. Being closer to the inner worlds must be so happy for you." Arrus spits out as he glares at Isaac, his eyes swirling with madness. "The darkness that surrounds the multiverse has started devouring our universe, and my planet was one of the first that was swallowed." Arrus groans out and clutches his hand, making the vines around Ornos, Zia and Michael start to choke. "I was the only survivor, because it chose me to lead this universe!"

"So you are basically saying you are the second coming of Thanos?" Isaac starts laughing harshly.

"No, I will be the second coming of Infinity!" Arrus calls out as he stomps his foot. "I will stop our destruction, and lead the universe to a new ascention!"

"Yeah right! If I don't stop you, others can easily, or have you forgotten about the Avengers? The Guardians? They can stop you, just like they stopped the Mad Titan, but that won't matter." Isaac sneers as he clutches his gauntlet covered hand. "Because you are going to die, here and now."

Arrus laughs and goes to say something, before lasers shoot down at him. As the two men look up, they see the Guardians flying down at them, their guns blazing. Drax, being the muscle head he is, jumps out of the ship and falls with his knives pointed at Arrus. The latter man just sighs and flicks his wrist, sending a blast of red energy that engulfs Drax easily. As the energy fades away, Drax collapses the ground, turned completely into rubber.

"Hmph." Arrus scoffs and looks at Isaac. "And you said that they would be able to stop me." Isaac just raises an eyebrow as a grenade falls just behind Arrus, blowing him up.

"They may not be able to beat you, but it is funny seeing you getting blown up." Isaac states as the smoke clears, revealing Arrus completely unharmed, and confetti spread around him. "And why did you choose confetti? Why not make the shrapnel into those weird bat things from earlier?"

"I did not think of that." Arrus growls and turns the confetti into the bats and sends them towards the Guardians ship. The ship's blasts barely doing anything to them as they tear at the ship's wings. Isaac scoffs slightly as his eyes narrow slightly, before he rushes forward, his hand glowing with Power. Arrus turns towards Isaac, as a fist slams into his stomach. Blood shoots out of Arrus's mouth as he gets sent flying from Isaac.

"You are such an easy target, I weep for your species." Isaac scoffs, as he then runs over to his crew. "Don't worry guys, I'll save you." Isaac tears at the vines around Ornos, the Time Stone glows softly, reversing the time on their wounds. "Ornos … where's X?" Isaac pants out, shaking, tears leaking from his eyes as the wound slowly closes.

"Oh, that android of yours is here and there. One part I saw landed in the ocean, another was turned to dust." Arrus claps as he walks out of the rubble that Isaac punched him into. Isaac gives him a death glare as Arrus smirks. "I almost forgot this." And with a snap, thorns appear from the vines and stab themselves once again into Ornos, who coughs blood. "That was for moving from that spot."

"You bastard!" Isaac calls out and stands up, all of his stones glowing brightly.

"What? If you can beat me then-" At this exact moment, Star Lord, and his crew, who somehow survived the crash of their ship, jumps out of the rubble.

"Why the hell did you crash our ship!" Star Lord calls out and starts shooting at Arrus, who just makes the laser blasts turn to bubbles. "And stop changing my blasts to bubbles!" He just keeps shooting, as Rocket runs forward and pulls out his own gun and goes to shoot Arrus in the head. The man just yawned and waved his hand, turning the gun into dust.

"This damn barrel, human looking freak!" Rocket calls out as he goes to claw at him, right before he gets turned into a can.

"Well would you look at that, canned rodent." Arrus comments, right before Peter gets a good hilt slam right into his chin.

"Ha, take that you fucker!" Peter manages to quip before he looks at his hand, which is slowly crumbling into sand.

"Hmm, then I will say, right back at you." Arrus comments as he pushes Peter back, making him crumble away even further.

Isaac is just staring at this as he sighs and stands up, cracking his knuckles. He then breathes in slowly, causing the Stones of Power and Time to glow brightly. Then in a single snap time freezes.

"HA! What was that supposed to do? Keep me still so that you can kill me?"

"No, that wasn't meant to stall you." Isaac stands up and glares towards Arrus, a look of pure rage glowing in his eyes. "I am just giving everyone time, once I have both Reality and Time, I can heal them. Hell, I could even bring Star Lord back." Isaac laughs softly as he just walks towards him. "But first, I am going to break every single bone in your body, and then kill you." Isaac growls.

"Well this may be interesting then. I guess in this place between time" Arrus laughs and glows red as Reality's energy flows around him. "I can show you the difference between us!"

Isaac's shoulders shake as he just laughs hysterically. "Oh yeah, you will know the difference, after all. I have four stones, you only have one." Isaac let's all four of the stones on his hand glow harsh light.

Arrus leaps forward, his hand turning into a claw, at which Isaac just turns incorporeal thanks to the Space Stone. He then snaps his fingers once again, causing the Time and Power Stones to glow. The ground shakes underneath the both of them, as a ruptures from the ground. Isaac teleports to the ground and looks up. "Huh that was quite the big bark." He laughs and turns around, catching a punch from a crack right beside him. "Though I need to give you a bigger bite."

Arrus steps out of the crack in Reality, a small scuff on his cheek as he just glares at Isaac. "That was quite the attack." He looks up at the tree and then scoffs. "But was the joke necessary?"

"Yes." Isaac states with a neutral face under his mask. He then waves his hand, the clock ticking back as the tree returns to a seed state. Arrus jumps towards him, a wave of stone rising from the ground. Isaac flicks his finger, shattering the tsunami of rock split right down the middle. "Huh, I feel like Moses."

Arrus appears right next to him, vines shooting out of the ground, their tips like spears and thorns edged on the side of them. The serpent-esque vines start trying to coil around Isaac, which just burns on the blue/purple energy field that surrounds Isaac.

"You will die!" Arrus calls out as the red energy collects together, turning into a small sun like star. Arrus pulls back his hand before he sends it flying to Isaac, who just raises his hand. The Space Stone glows brightly as a portal appears before him, catching the star. Isaac then points downward, resulting in another portal forming right above Arrus's head. The star that was contained starts glowring right over him as Arrus raises his hand. Then as soon as the star crashes into his hand, it turns back into the red energy and starts soaring towards Isaac.

The energy beam splits into three strands and coil together. The energy disipates revealing three stakes of metal appear, coiling and stabs at Isaac. The man just sighs and calls upon the Space Stone, turning him incorporeal once more. Isaac then blinks out of existence, making Arrus, blink the yellow lights out of his eyes. One of the coils snap off almost instantly, as Isaac reappears right in front of him, stabbing Arrus right in the chest.

"GAH!" the man falls back and turns the metal turning to mist, which heals up Arrus.

While this is happening, Isaac closes his eyes and reaches upwards, towards the rising moon. He then clenches his fist, the Power and Space Stones glowing brightly.

* * *

Up in space, the moon floating next to Sian starts to glow. On the side currently facing the planet, cracks start to form, dust rising and staying frozen in time. The cracks glow purple, as the dust collects around the cracks before they explode apart, revealing a smooth orb appearing from the center of the moon.

The large orb tugs itself into space, slowly floating towards the planet. A few seconds of it floating goes by, before a large portal appears, showing a man, swirling with red energy right under the path of the orb.

In a single second, the man shoots plenty of energy at the orb, causing some chunks of rock to be torn off. These chunks transform into large bird like creatures(?) which fly towards Isaac, who just smirks and raises his hand, destroying the creatures as they fly at him. Isaac taps his toes, the glowing red energy vanishing as he smirks. Then snapping his fingers, the Time Stone glows, sending the orb back to the moon.

The dust and cracks seal together, the massive hole that was on it, now looking like nothing happened.

Back with the Arrus, who has a few scratches on him as he just looks at Isaac in surprise. "D-did you just throw the center of the moon at me?"

"Yes." Isaac states matter of factly with a mischievous smirk as he cracks his knuckles. He then literally throws his fist, punching Arrus in the face. The portal that Isaac created closed right after he pulled his hand back. He then appears right in front of Arrus and punches him in the chest, sending him into another pile of debris.

"This … will go … on forever." Arrus cackles out as he sits up slightly. "You can hit me … but I will heal." He waits a few minutes, and coughs up some blood.

"You may want to check your little medallion." Arrus looks at him confused, right before he brings his hand up to his chest.

"Wh-what?" he clutches his shirt, fumbling slightly. He looks up in horror as Isaac holds up the medallion, the Reality Stone glowing a bloody deep red. "Wh-when did …?"

"Easy, when I punched you in the chest, I wrapped the Space Stone's energy around the medallion's string and broke it." Isaac smirks as he snaps the stone off of the medallion, throwing it behind him. Isaac just slowly steps forward as he places the Reality Stone under his pinkie, red energy flowing through his body.

Arrus coughs up more blood as Isaac glares down at him. Isaac lifts up his hand as he grabs Arrus around the throat, choking him slightly. "As I said before, I will tear you apart for what you did to my team. However, I am going to get some useful information from you."

"What do you mean?" Arrus chokes out as Isaac frowns, the Mind Stone glowing on his hand. Arrus's eyes rolled up into his head, sputtering more blood.

* * *

Isaac looks around, an advanced metropolis surrounding him as he looks forward, seeing a younger-

"Arrus!" The man turns toward the woman's voice. She steps out, and the memory seems to brighten up.

"Maia, how are you?" Arrus, a much cleaner man than his present self, grins widely as he hugs the woman that Isaac takes to be his wife.

"I am fine dear, and how are you? I know work has been hard."

Arrus lets out a shaky sigh as if this is a normal occurrence. He chuckles and shakes his head. "Maia it's fine. They just need us to be around a lot, since the big brains managed to find out that our universe isn't the only one."

Isaac's eyes widen as he hears this. ' _The Multiverse? Is he talking about that theory that there is more than one universe._ '

Arrus's eyes darken as if remembering something terrible. "The only thing that is really messing up with the whole thing is this weird darkness." Maia gasps softly at this and motions for Arrus to continue. He takes a deep breath a continues on. "This … darkness seems to be encroaching from all sides of every universe. Recently, however, it seems that the darkness is focusing on our universe and-"

Before he could continue, the sounds around him, the colors and even the very sky seems to darken. Arrus's eyes widen as cars crash around him, as a completely black ooze starts to leak from the cracks in the world. The ooze starts to seep around them as he cries out "Maia get away from that!" Arrus grabs her arm and pulls her along, running to a shelter, that collapses under the mass of black ooze.

"Arrus, wh-what is going on?" Arrus couldn't speak as the sky darkens to complete midnight black. Where the sun would usually stand at this time, a long silver line appears, slowly expanding, revealing a massive silver eye with a pitch black slit as the pupil. Underneath the eye, appears a massive mouth, silver glowing teeth sharpened to points.

It utters a single sentence, that seems to bring the darkness down, consuming everything in its path. " _ **THE END … HAS ARRIVED!**_ " Arrus blacks out, leaving Isaac, shivering in place staring into the now starless, and sunless sky.

A few minutes later, from the darkness caking the ground, a single part bulges and tears away, revealing Arrus. He looks around, his eyes wide with madness as he screams towards the sky.

* * *

Isaac's eyes widen from the memory, his body shaking from the intensity of it. "Th-that darkness … wh-what is that?!"

"The End … or that's what it called itself." Arrus croaks out as he holds his throat.

"The End? What kind of name is that?" Isaac murmurs as he recalls parts of the memory. A deep silver smile, complete darkness consuming everything, a massive eye overlooking the consumption, and a deep, voice booming at its announcement to the people running around. "The hell was that … thing? Such a dense darkness."

"I-it let me live, that means that I'm-"

"Oh shut up!" Isaac growls out as he shakes in place slightly. "You are not some … prophet, mean to save the universe, you are just a man! Like me! Like Star Lord, and all the other people in this universe!" Isaac calls out as he just sighs. "You went through a terrible tragedy, and you do need to find peace, but that doesn't mean you will get off easily."

Isaac lifts his hand up, the Space, Power, and Reality Stones glowing brightly, as Arrus shakes, blood leaking from his lips. He chokes out, as red, blue and purple energy collects right over the center of his chest.

"Goodbye Arrus Noel, last surviving man of Aeon." Isaac states as he yanks his hand back, Arrus's chest exploding outwards as a small clumped up ball of meat, flesh and blood drops to the ground. Isaac then glows the Reality Stone, wrapping the destroyed heart and Arrus up in the ground, before they start burning.

As the last of the ashes settle, Isaac turns around and starts repairing what Arrus did. First he fixes the Vault, the burnt stones fixing themselves. After that, he walks up to his team and tear the vines off of them, the Time and Reality Stones glowing, healing their wounds. He then goes over to the broken Guardians and waves his hand, the dust that Star Lord turned into recollecting itself and revealing the man. Drax turns from a rubber fake toy back to his regular self and pop Rocket out of his can.

Finally, he reforms the ship, sweating slightly as the Mind Stone starts glowing. He then snaps his fingers as the Power Stone glows with it he then snaps his fingers and says a single sentence. "Forget what happened here, the tournament is over and everything turned out normal … and Drax won the overall competition, the Reality Stone is not the prize however, it was a billion credits." He finishes off, as he snaps his fingers one more time, replacing the memories with his own words and puts the Guardians into their ship as Isaac transports his friends and himself to theirs.

* * *

 **AND CUT! Finally, I got this out! Took me a while to really get this together, especially since I didn't feel like writing. Anyway, this is the third to last chapter (cue applause), thank you all for sticking around, and after the last chapter I have some news for where this series (because it will be more than one book) will be going.**

 **Have a good time, and stick around for the two last chapters.**


End file.
